


Milý Johne

by LilyElfgreen



Series: Milý Johne [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: And yes you can take that multiple ways, Cybersex, Epistolary, M/M, Online Dating, Pining, Post-Reichenbach, Sherlock is gonna be so screwed when John finds out, long-distance romance
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-19
Updated: 2018-02-09
Packaged: 2019-02-03 17:22:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 63
Words: 20,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12752784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilyElfgreen/pseuds/LilyElfgreen
Summary: Sherlock je mrtvý a John si nakonec (pod nátlakem) vytvoří profil na online seznamce a propadne vztahu na dálku se záhadným partnerem, který mu ve všem připomíná Sherlocka. (Nápověda: nakonec se z něj vyklube Sherlock.)wendymarlowevydávala nové kapitoly v reálném čase, já se o to také pokusím, jen dny v týdnu budou jiné.Za betaread a pomoc s překladem musím poděkovat té nejúžasnějšíkraťule, bez které by to prostě nešlo.





	1. Neděle 19. listopadu

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Dear John](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2647979) by [wendymarlowe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wendymarlowe/pseuds/wendymarlowe). 



Milý Johne,  
  
mám pocit, že oslovovat někoho na seznamce s prostým “Milý Johne” se nezdá jako nejlepší nápad. Doufám, že budeš ochotný to ignorovat, jelikož mě tvůj profil opravdu zaujal, a upřímně doufám, že nejsi tak nudný jako ostatní. V detailech uvádíš “přátelství” na první místo a “vážnější vztah” až na druhé a také jsi nic nezmiňoval o sexuálních preferencích, což Tě tady zařazuje do menšiny, ale jsem si jistý, že to si uvědomuješ. Sám do té menšiny patřím – jsem rodilý Brit, ale nejspíš strávím ještě řadu měsíců na cestách, takže se mi nehodí se příliš vázat – jak trapný výraz, zavání právničinou.  
  
A nyní odbudu nejběžnější obavy, které tě asi zajímají:  
  
1\. Považuju se za gaye, i když jsem už dost dlouhou dobu nebyl nijak sexuálně aktivní. Neprošel jsem si comingoutem, ale ani to nijak neskrývám. Jen nevyhledávám žádné vztahy.  
  
2\. Vím, že někteří gayové mají problém s bisexuálními partnery, ale já k nim nepatřím.  
  
3\. Jsem obecně pokládán za atraktivního, ačkoliv mi bude chvíli trvat, než se osmělím sdílet nějaké fotografie, pokud vůbec.  
  
4\. Nejsem ani jedním z následujících: nezaměstnaný, násilník, ve finančních potížích, hloupý či usvědčený kriminálník. Bylo mi řečeno, že jsem občas protivný a panovačný blbec, ale předpokládám, že v písemné komunikaci se dokážu krotit.  
  
Slibuji, že budu zajímavý a zábavný partner na dálkový vztah, pokud se rozhodneš mi odpovědět. Všechno to cestování začíná být osamělé a velmi postrádám můj rodný Londýn a všechny ty lidi žijící v něm.  
  
Prosím, odpověz, pokud je to možné.  
  
\- William 


	2. Úterý 21. listopadu

Milý Williame,  
  
tak teď skutečně nevím, co říct, abych byl upřímný. Ale řekl bych, že jsem rád, že nejsi sériový vrah. Nechci nějak zvyšovat Tvé naděje, ale... Netuším, co tu vlastně dělám. Neměl jsem v úmyslu se tu zaregistrovat, ale jeden z mých kamarádů mě do toho donutil. Byl jsem po dlouhou dobu s někým v něco-jako-vztahu a skončilo to... špatně. A tohle nevykládám jen tak na potkání. Můj kamarád mi řekl, že potřebuju někoho potkat, abych se přes to přenesl, a vyhrožoval, že mi ten profil založí, pokud to neudělám sám, takže jsem tady.  
  
Také si nejsem úplně jistý, jestli opravdu jsem bisexuál. Ve skutečnosti jsem nikdy nerandil s muži. Za celou dobu mě to silně přitahovalo jen k jedinému, a vlastně si ani nejsem jistý, co přesně jsem k němu cítil. Odmítnout nálepku “hetero” by byla lež, tak to ani dělat nebudu. Hádám, že se teprve pomalu prokousávám k přiznání, že to mám někde mezi, a možná kvůli tomu na tebe někdy vyjedu uprostřed slibné konverzace, tak se proto na mě nezlob, prosím.  
  
Něco o mně. Viděl jsi můj profil, takže víš, že jsem byl v armádě a pohybuji se v lékařském oboru. Býval jsem armádní lékař, ale to už nemůžu být, tak pracuji na poloviční úvazek na místní klinice. Je to nudné, ale lepší než žít jen z armádní penze.  
  
Mám dojem, že bych ti měl říct, co dělám “pro zábavu”, ale na to odpověď vlastně ani nemám. Moc nepiju, protože alkoholismus máme v rodině a není to cesta, kterou bych se chtěl vydat. Nechodím na party ani do klubů, nic takového. Rád čtu, hlavně detektivky, a měl jsem blog, ale už jsem dlouho nic nenapsal. Upřímně, nemám daleko od “bloumat v bytě a koukat na cokoliv, co dávají v televizi”. Asi budu mnohem nudnější, než jsi doufal.  
  
Řekni mi něco víc o sobě. Tvůj profil je záhadný, jak jen může být – žádné fotky, žádné záliby, žádné oblíbené filmy či autoři. (Za mě to jsou James Bond a David Baldacci, abys byl v obraze.) Ani ses nezmínil, kde právě jsi, krom toho, že "ne v Londýně". Žiješ v zahraničí nebo máš jen hodně služebních cest? Trávíš čas v Londýně, když zrovna nepracuješ?  
  
\- John  
  
PS: Říkáš, že nejsi usvědčený zločinec. Znamená to, že jsi žádný zločin nespáchal, nebo tě jen nechytili? 


	3. Pátek 24. listopadu

Milý Johne,  
  
omlouvám se, že to tak dlouho trvalo. Občas na nějakou dobu nemám přístup k internetu a tento víkend byl jedním z těch případů. Musím přiznat, že jsem velmi rád, že jsi odepsal. Opět jsem na nočním letu a jsem rád za tuhle konverzaci, byť minimální.  
  
Na tvoje otázky: Považuji se za těžko definovatelného, takže je obtížné shrnout můj život do několika krátkých vět. Vyrostl jsem v Devonu, ale vždycky jsem miloval Londýn, takže jsem se sem přestěhoval hned jak jsem dosáhl plnoletosti. Moje koníčky jsou rozmanité a pestré, ale mám tendenci se brzy začít nudit a přeskočit k něčemu dalšímu. Tou jednou stálou zálibou je získávání vědomostí. Akademické vzdělání nebylo nic pro mě, tak jsem z univerzity odešel hned jak jsem nabyl informací, které jsem potřeboval. Momentálně si pečlivě vybírám, jaké nové informace pro mě mají smysl. Považuji se za nadprůměrně inteligentního, takže to není zas tak těžké. (Skromnost, musím přiznat, není jednou z mých silných stránek.)   
  
V tuto chvíli nemám v Londýně stálé bydliště, ale očekávám, že se tam zase usadím, jakmile nezbytné cestování bude u konce. Nesnáším letadla, abych byl upřímný. To množství lidí v tak malém a uzavřeném prostoru, kde není úniku. Minulý týden mě pozvracelo pětileté dítě. Bylo to příšerné! Potom mě to dítě podrobilo výslechu a zeptalo se na mého oblíbeného poníka (Proč bych měl mít oblíbeného poníka?), oblíbeného superhrdinu, na moje vlasy, mobil a brýle. Zvláště to poslední se mi zdá zbytečné. Jistě i v její zemi je krátkozrakost běžnou vadou.  
  
Nerad slyším, že tě práce nudí. Nemáš žádné další možnosti? Sice nesnáším cestování, ale přinejmenším mi mé momentální zaměstnání umožňuje časté změny tempa a scenérie. Změny nejsou vždy nejlepší, ale i tak... Možná bys potřeboval někam vyrazit na víkend? Brighton asi bude předvídatelný, ale mají tam skvělé restaurace. Nemůžu ti doporučit nějakou vhodnou prázdninovou destinaci, aniž bych o tobě věděl něco víc, ale co jsem slyšel, Brighton vyhovuje všem.  
  
\- William  
  
PS: Kdybych to bylo to druhé, tak bych to stejně nepřiznal, že? 


	4. Neděle 26. listopadu

Milý Williame,  
  
No vidíš to, na Brighton jsem si už nějakou dobu nevzpomněl, ale s rodinou jsme tam jezdili každý rok, když jsem byl malý. Byli jsme se sestrou pořádní nezbedové, jelikož se naši rodiče neobtěžovali nás nějak zvlášť ukáznit. Ale většinou jsem to schytal za oba, protože sestra běhala rychleji než já, (a to jen proto, že je o dva roky starší. Pořád věřím, že když mi bylo pět, osm nebo dvanáct, běhal jsem stejně rychle jako ona v tomhle věku.) Mamka vzdala snahu mě trestat a dávat mi domácí vězení až, když jsem byl v pubertě.   
  
Takže máš oblíbeného poníka? A oblíbeného superhrdinu? Zatím jsi prozradil svůj vzhled, což jsou brýle a vlasy – to sice vylučuje určitou část britské mužské populace, ale stále není moc čeho se chytit. Nemám moc vlastních fotografii – alespoň z poslední doby – ale odhodlal jsem se přidat některé z těch pár, co mám. Ale ty už jsi viděl. Moje vlasy jsou teď maličko delší a začínají vypadat trochu neupraveně. Něco bych s tím měl tenhle týden udělat. Také jsem menší, než je průměr – doufám, že tě to neodradí. Ne, že by na tom záleželo, když jsi na opačné straně zeměkoule, ale nechtěl bych, abys byl nepříjemně překvapený, pokud později dostaneme možnost se potkat osobně.  
  
Předpokládám, že v době, kdy tohle budeš číst, už budeš ve své nové destinaci, ať je to kdekoliv. Jsi tedy novinář? Obchodník se zbraněmi? MI6? Snažím se přijít na další zaměstnání, které vyžadují stále cestování po měsíce, ale nic mě nenapadá. Tvoje práce je rozhodně mnohem zajímavější než ta moje, kvůli té četnosti létání, když už nic jiného. Nemůžeš o tom prozradit něco víc?  
  
\- John  
  
PS: Co já vím, mohl jsi stihnout porušit všechny zákony světa. Zatím budu věřit, že jsi dealer zbraní, dokud neprokážeš opak. Bylo mi řečeno (několika lidmi), že jsem na tom nejlépe s trochou nebezpečí ve svém životě. Obávám se, že mají pravdu. 


	5. Úterý 28. listopadu

Milý Johne,  
  
Neobchoduji se zbraněmi. Některé aspekty mé profese vyžadují obezřetnost ohledně aktuální lokace a mých povinností, proto ta mlhavost a neochota poskytnout vlastní fotografie, ale myslím, že to není nic, co bys neschvaloval. Nemůžu prozradit, kde se právě nacházím, ale přiznám, že mi je naprosto blbě z krocana, nekvalitních šťouchaných brambor a z odporně sladkého konzervovaného brusinkového želé (ano, to je druh jídla, co lidé dobrovolně jedí). Zdá se, že jednodenní svátek se v kuchyni tohohle národa protáhl na celý týden – hádám, že proto, aby uhájili své pozice ve vánočním období.  
  
Předpokládal jsem, že sezónní hudba nemůže být horší, ale zdá se, všechny veřejné rozhlasové stanice se už od října snaží mě přesvědčit o opaku. Existuje jedna příšerná vánoční písnička o ponožkách, kterou jsem byl nucen poslouchat pětkrát, co jsem tady. Pět je 4,75krát víc, než je nezbytně nutné.  
  
Nemám oblíbeného koně nebo superhrdinu, ale mám:  
  
Oblíbenou barvu (černá)  
  
Oblíbenou knihu (Republika od Platona)  
  
Oblíbeného skladatele (Jean-Baptise Lully, který je zaznamenaný jako jediný člověk, který zemřel při nehodě během dirigování.)  
  
Oblíbeného matematika (Descartes, který je jedním z mála lidí posledního tisíciletí, kteří byli vychováváni s latinou coby mateřským jazykem.)  
  
Oblíbený čaj (Yorkshire Golde – sice ne ta nejlepší příchuť, ale má pro mě sentimentální hodnotu a já ho nemůžu sehnat nikde mimo Velkou Británii.)  
  
Ve skutečnosti jsem viděl všechny filmy s Jamesem Bondem, i když to nebylo mojí volbou. Shledávám je snesitelnými. Nečetl jsem nic od Davida Baldacciho, ale sehnal jsem jeho poslední knihu na letišti dnes odpoledne a očekávám, že mě zabaví během letu. S trochou štěstí se vyhnu jakékoliv interakci s malými dětmi.  
  
Na jedné z fotek máš knírek, ale ne na těch ostatních – je to nynější situace, nebo ses už toho zbavil? Mám pocit, že není na místě, abych se k tomu vyjadřoval, potom, co jsem byl tak zdrženlivý ohledně svého vlastního vzhledu, ale vypadáš mnohem lépe bez něj. Jakkoli je názor relativního cizince nedůležitý.  
  
\- William 


	6. Čtvrtek 30. listopadu

Milý Williame,  
  
Jak je možné umřít během dirigování? Kdyby dirigoval silniční dopravu, to bych ještě pochopil, ale myslel jsem, že profesionální hudebnictví je bezpečná aktivita.   
  
Musím přiznat, že list "oblíbených věcí" není to, co jsem čekal, ale řekl bych, že je to svým způsobem hezké. Poslal bych ti balík Yorkshire Gold, kdybych věděl, kde jsi (a kdybys zůstával na jednom místě dostatečně dlouho). Kdysi jsem ho hodně pil, ale nyní nemůžu tu chuť vůbec vystát. Myslím, že jednu nedotčenou krabici mám stále ve skříni.   
  
Za mě:  
  
Oblíbené jídlo: skoro všechno s kari  
  
Oblíbená barva: "našedlá" byla po dlouhou dobu moje oblíbená barva, jelikož to byla první barva, kterou jsem se naučil a která nebyla jednou z těch normálních (červená, modrá, zelená atd.). Když jsem byl malý, dospělým to přišlo vtipné a roztomilé. Nevím, jestli teď nějakou oblíbenou barvu mám, ale můj oblíbený svetr (hodně nosím svetry) má takovou našedlou barvu ovesných vloček, a to mi vždycky připomene, jak si všichni mysleli, že jsem byl roztomilý a úžasný.  
  
Oblíbená kniha: trochu staromódní, ale vždycky jsem byl fanoušek Agathy Christie, která mě uvedla do světa detektivek. Musel jsem přečíst "Deset malých černoušků" nejméně tucetkrát, a ještě několikrát, když to vydali pod jiným názvem a já to nezjistil, dokud jsem nezačal číst – stejně jsem to ale pokaždé dočetl do konce. Má to zajímavé rozuzlení příběhu.  
  
Oblíbený hudební nástroj: můj poslední spolubydlící hrál na housle a nevědomě tak měnil můj vkus (když hrál dobře, čehož byl vždycky perfektně schopný, ale ne vždy se snažil). Nikdy jsem si nemyslel, že budu fanoušek klasiky.  
  
Oblíbená vánoční písnička: souhlasím s tebou ohledně momentální sezónní pop hudbě, ale moje mamka měla mrazivě krásnou nahrávku "O Come O Come Emmanuel" – jen ten hlas, žádné nástroje nebo doprovodný sbor – a já to mohl poslouchat celé hodiny. Tahle písnička mi připomíná Vánoce předtím, než táta umřel. Hořkosladké, ale tak to prostě je.  
  
Máš rodinu? Žijí v Anglii, nebo někde jinde ve světě? Já mám sestru, tady v Londýně, ale nikdy jsme si moc nerozuměli, takže ji moc nevídám. Upřímně, častěji vídám její ex, než ji samotnou. Asi bych jí měl zavolat nebo něco takového.  
  
\- John 


	7. Sobota 2. prosince

Milý Johne,  
  
Lully ve skutečnosti neumřel přímo při dirigování, ale i tak je to zajímavá historka. Byl dvorním skladatelem pro Ludvíka XIV. a vedl královský houslový orchestr. Navzdory tomu, že byl Ital, jeho práce se stala základem francouzského barokního stylu pro následující století. Poté ztratil přízeň u dvora kvůli jeho homosexuálním tendencím a změně postoje ke stylu vlády Ludvíka XIV. Jeho konec způsobila těžká vycházková hůl, kterou bouchal o zem do taktu, když dirigoval. Praštil se do nohy, dostal gangrénu a umřel. Zanechal po sobě krásnou práci. (Když ho poslouchám, tak se mi stýská po mých houslích. Není totiž možné je s sebou tahat kvůli téhle práci, která vyžaduje tak časté cestování. Kdysi jsem ale hrál poměrně dobře. Je to ale už tak dlouho, co jsem naposledy hrál, že jsem pravděpodobně už zapomněl, jak na to.)  
  
Mám rodinu v Anglii – rodiče stále žijí v domě, kde jsem vyrůstal, v Devonu, a mám bratra v Londýně. Také spolu moc nevycházíme; jedna z předních výhod mého momentálního zaměstnání je to, že ho nemusím vidět. Možná bychom ho mohli představit tvé sestře – tak bychom se vyhnuli oběma najednou. Předpokládám, že tvoje sestra není ta, kdo tě dokopal k založení profilu na téhle stránce, že? Protože kdyby to byla ona, bylo by pak těžší ji nesnášet.  
  
Měl bych jít. Dnes odpoledne mám setkání s naprosto nesnesitelným kreténem a budu potřebovat trochu času předtím, abych se mohl psychicky připravit, abych ho neuškrtil do pěti minut našeho setkání. Vypiješ hrnek Yorkshire Gold za mě?  
  
\- William 


	8. Pondělí 4. prosince

Milý Williame,  
  
Opravdu pochybuji, že je tvůj bratr Harryin (mojí sestry) typ – ona je spíše zaujatá alkoholem a lesbami. V tomto pořadí, naneštěstí. Její bývalá žena si zasloužila mnohem víc a bylo mi fakt líto, když se rozvedly. Jak jsem již zmínil dříve, vídám její ex častěji než ji. Je to méně bolestivé.  
  
Nikdy jsem nad tím předtím nepřemýšlel, ale Harry je pravděpodobně ten důvod, proč jsem se zuby nehty držel nálepky "hetero". Chci říct, že ona byla vždycky ta drsná, ale její comingout byl dramatický a komplikovaný, plný křiku a brečící matky. Bylo to jen pár měsíců po tom, co táta umřel, takže vlastně brečela pořád, ale Harry to jen zhoršila. Měl jsem pocit, že všechno, co jsem mohl udělat, aby nebyla smutná, bylo být tím hodným synem, který randí s milými holkami, má dobré výsledky ve škole, chystá se jít na medicínu a dělá všechno, co matka očekává od toho slušně vychovaného syna. Zabíralo to, trochu, ale znamenalo to, že jsem byl více upřený k té hetero věci, než bych jinak byl. Neřešil jsem to, dokud jsem nešel do armády a neměl příležitost objevit nové věci. A i potom jsem neměl pocit, že shledávám atraktivními i muže, ne dokud jsem nepotkal mého posledního spolubydlícího.  
  
Bože, tohle bude znít tak sebelítostivě, ale měl bys to vědět. Stále jsem se přes něj nepřenesl. Hodně mi ho totiž připomínáš – také hrál na housle a mluvil podobně jako ty, s dlouhými slovy a pečlivým výběrem slov. Pravděpodobně by měl rád tu historku s Lullym a gangrénou. Byl geniální, úžasný a vyčerpávající a před osmi měsíci se zabil. Nebyl jsi v Anglii, takže jsi asi neviděl noviny, ale bylo to úplně všude. Jmenoval se Sherlock a byl detektiv.  
  
Nikdy jsme nebyli spolu, ne v tomhle smyslu slova, ale byli jsme velmi dobří přátelé (jednou mě dokonce označil za svého jediného přítele). Myslím si, že byl asexuál, ale na tom nezáleží. Řekl, že je "ženatý se svou prací" a já to respektoval. Jaksi jsem ale tomu šílenci propadl, i když jsem si byl vědom, že on nic takového ke mně cítit nebude. Byl hrdý na svou schopnost nic necítit, měl ve zvyku říkat nevhodné a bezcitné věci rodinám obětí, ale pod tím vším byl velmi vášnivý. Chemie, logika, hudba. Bože, tak miloval housle. Přeju si, abych věděl názvy děl, která miloval a která hrál nejvíc, abych si je mohl najít a poslouchat je pořád dokola.  
  
Pravděpodobně bych se užíral v bytě čtyřiadvacet hodin denně, sedm dní v týdnu, kdyby mě můj kamarád Greg nedonutil si zde založit profil. (A popravdě, jsem rád, že to udělal. Je svým způsobem těžké to říct někomu, kdo Sherlocka znal, ale mám pocit, že tobě to říct můžu, že mi budeš rozumět, což je směšný, jelikož sdílíme co? Půltucet krátkých emailů?)  
  
Každopádně nechci, aby ses cítil, že nějak soutěžíš s ex-přítelem, protože tak to není. Já jen... Nevím, jestli se přes to vůbec někdy dostanu. Umřel mi přímo před očima, musel jsem to všechno sledovat a pochybuji, že mu vůbec přišlo na mysl, co mi to může udělat. Byl úžasný (opravdu, zatraceně úžasný) a neuvěřitelný a uzavřený všem vyjma mě. A někdy mi chybí tak moc, že ani nemůžu dýchat. Jak ale ubíhá čas, tak už na něj tolik nemyslím, když mám to štěstí, ale pak něco udělám nebo uvidím něco, co mi ho připomene, a ta bolest je zase zpět. V prvním emailu jsi řekl, že se ti líbí, jak dávám přednost "přátelství" před "vztahem", opravdu tomu tak je, protože teď potřebuju přítele mnohem víc než sex.  
  
Je pozdě a já jsem až moc sentimentální, nemůžu spát a trvalo mi dvě zatracené hodiny, než jsem tohle všechno sepsal, jelikož nedokážu mozek jen tak vypnout. Řekl bych, že to je něco dalšího, co jsem se od něj naučil. Raději to pošlu, než změním názor a smažu to. Zasloužíš si vědět, jak komplikovaný jsem, i když se moc snažím držet se tak, aby to nikdo neviděl. Pokud mě chceš, taky skončíš i se vším tímhle bordelem. Myslím si, že je fér tě varovat.  
  
\- John 


	9. Sobota 9. prosince

Milý Johne,  
  
Opravdu nevím, co říct. Je mi líto tvé ztráty – to se obvykle říká, že ano? Je to tak nedostačující. Netuším, jaké je to je, takhle truchlit, a je mi upřímně líto, pokud to naše korespondence jen zhoršila. Byl jsem sobecký a používal toto dopisování jako spojení s domovem, když se teď přesunuju z místa na místo, v naději, že se to vyvine v něco víc. Cítíš to také tak? Nebo jen vidím věci, co bych chtěl vidět?  
  
Nejsem si jistý, jestli je dobře nebo špatně, že ti připomínám tvého přítele. Jsem poctěný, vzhledem k tomu, co jsi o něm řekl, jen to je... Nemůžu být ten muž, kterého jsi miloval. Způsob, jakým ho popisuješ, jej dělá... Ani vlastně nevím. Laťka je nastavená tak vysoko, že ho obyčejný smrtelník nemůže překonat. Všechno, co můžu být, jsem já. A být citlivý posluchač mi stačí. Jsem rád, že to můžu dělat. Většinou jsem v takových věcech příšerný, ale opravdu to chci zkusit.  
  
Psal a přepisoval jsem předchozí dva odstavce nejméně tucetkrát a nikdy to nedopadlo nejlíp. Jsme rozděleni tisíci kilometry, ale mě stále bolí vědomí, že truchlíš. (Zázrak rychlé elektronické komunikace?) Nemám právo si stěžovat na samotu, ne v porovnání s tebou. Pochopím, pokud se rozhodneš nepokračovat v korespondenci, ale prosím, věz, že i po tak krátkém době, se dostávání emailů od tebe stalo tou nejhezčí částí dne.  
  
\- William 


	10. Neděle 10. prosince

Milý Williame,  
  
Nedělej si starosti, byl bych naštvaný, kdyby se někdo snažil zaplnit to prázdné místo po Sherlockovi. Kousek vždy byl a vždy bude jen a jen pro něj. Snažím se si vždy připomenout, jaký jsem šťastlivec, že jsem ho vůbec znal. Spousta lidí tu šanci nedostala. Navíc očekávám, že s blížícími se Vánoci budu více sentimentální. Tyto budou první bez něj. Můj kamarád Greg (ten který mě přemluvil se sem přihlásit) plánuje "staromládenecké Vánoce" pro nás dva. Nedávno se rozvedl, takže to bude těžké i pro něj. Asi se budeme koukat na nějaké "chlapácké" filmy (Smrtonosnou past a polovinu Bondovek?) nebo se jen koukneme, co BBC nabídne. Asi tu bude i nějaké tepny-ucpávající smažené jídlo, pár piv a pár chlapských poplácání po rameni, pokud to začne být moc emocionální. No, nějak to zvládneme. Bylo by pěkné tě potkat tváří v tvář – rád bych tě pozval, aby ses přidal a poznal mého zbývajícího nejlepšího přítele – ale ta vzdálenost je teď tak nějak ta správná věc. Většinou nejsem tak opatrný, ale... chápeš.  
  
Tak mě napadlo, jsi věřící? Hádám, že ne, ale je to těžké říct takhle přes email. Já jsem byl na mši jen když mě a Harry babička vytáhla s sebou, a i to už bude věky zpátky. Neměl jsem s tím problém a svým způsobem i v Boha věřím, jen jsem nikdy neměl tendenci dělat všechny tyhle organizované věci. Dej mi vědět, jestli jsi buddhista nebo zarytý ateista, a já se pokusím Vánoce moc nezmiňovat.  
  
\- John 


	11. Pondělí 11. prosince

J: Hej, jsi tady?   
  
J: Zrovna jsem zjistil, že tahle stránka má funkci chatu.   
  
W: Ano, vidím.   
  
J: Předtím jsem si toho nevšimnul. Netuším, jak poznám, jestli jsi online nebo ne, ale řekl jsem si, že zkusím štěstí a uvidím, jestli najdeš čas mi říct ahoj. Pokud nemáš půlnoc, ať jsi, kde jsi.   
  
W: To mám, ale půlnoc (no dobře, technicky vzato časné ráno) je i v Londýně. Jsem jen dvě časová pásma daleko od tebe.   
  
J: Jo, někdy nespím úplně dobře. Chvíli jsem byl vzhůru, jsem v pohodě. Nemůžeš alespoň říct, jaká země?   
  
W: Nemůžu. Ale nejsem na stejné polokouli.   
  
J: Fajn. Ale stále jsi mi neřekl, co děláš. Něco s podnikáním?   
  
W: Když se to tak vezme, tak ano, ale ne v oblecích a ve Wall Street stylu.   
  
J: Bože, to zní úplně jako jeden týpek, kterého znám. MI6 a všechny ty tajnůstkářské věci. Není tvoje jméno ve skutečnosti Mycroft, že ne? Protože, jestli ano, hodlám za tebou jet a dát ti do huby.   
  
W: Ne, rozhodně ne. Ačkoliv musím přiznat, že "William" není jméno, které obvykle používám.   
  
J: A je to tvé skutečné jméno?   
  
W: Technicky je to oficiálně moje první jméno, ale téměř nikdo ho nezná. Místo toho používám jedno z mých prostředních jmen.   
  
J: Jedno z?   
  
W: Mám dvě a obě jsou příšerné. Skoro jako jméno "Mycroft", dle mého názoru.   
  
J: Jo, nemůžu říct, že bych nesouhlasil. Kdo proboha pojmenuje své dítě "Mycroft"?   
  
W: Sadisté?   
  
J: Ha!   
  
J: Moje prostřední jméno je "Hamish", jen tak mimochodem, což je také někde na té úrovni. Když už přiznáváme tyhle věci.   
  
W: Rodinné jméno?   
  
J: Přesně tak. DLOOOUHÁ linie Hamishů z matčiny strany – její rodiče byli nešťastní, když jejich jediným potomkem byla holka. Bylo to poslední přání mého dědečka na smrtelné posteli, abych byl po něm pojmenovaný.   
  
W: A tvá matka místo toho zachovala jeho památku s prostředním jménem.   
  
J: Nepotřebovala jí zachovávat. Po dalších dvacet let se k tomu vždy vracel, kdykoliv mě viděl. Ten starý dědek se dožil devadesáti šesti let. Dvě desetiletí do mě hustil pocit viny kvůli „poslednímu přání“, takže se tak nějak přirozeně projevila moje tvrdohlavost.   
  
W: Dobře. Slibuju, že moje skutečné jméno není tak trapné. Jen se snažím nezanechat příliš stop, než kolik je nezbytně nutné. Doufám, že to chápeš. Spousta lidí, které potkávám, by se mi raději vyhnula. Ale nemají důvod to dělat, když nevědí, kdo ve skutečnosti jsem.   
  
J: Díky, chápu to. A je to v pořádku. Právě jsem v hlavě snížil tvé pravděpodobné profese na MI6 a inspektor OSN pro kontrolu zbraní.   
  
W: Obojí by mi pravděpodobně umožnilo víc nóbl hotely, než v jakých bývám.   
  
J: Jo, to bych řekl. Ale budu zklamaný, pokud se ukáže, že kontroluješ kuličková ložiska nebo něco takového ;-)   
  
W: Právě jsi na mě mrknul?   
  
J: Ne tak úplně.   
  
W: Mrkl jsi na mě.   
  
J: Myslel jsem, že jsi na této stránce hledal někoho na flirt.   
  
W: Já... jen jsem to nečekal.   
  
J: Funguju prakticky beze spánku a ty jsi ohledně sebe moc zdrženlivý. Zdálo se mi to vhodné.   
  
W: Myslím, že se mi líbí, že nemáš žádné zábrany. Řekni mi něco, co není na tvém profilu.   
  
J:  Hmmm... Třeba, že jsem si oholil ten knír?   
  
W: Nelíbilo se ti to?   
  
J: Nevyhovovalo mi to. Navíc to škrábalo.   
  
W: Vypadáš lépe bez něj.   
  
J: Cítím se lépe bez něj.   
  
J: Myslím si, že jsem se znovu snažil najít. Odpoutat se od starého života, víš? Ale pak jsem se rozhodl, že se nechci najít jako ten typ, co nosí knír a neuvědomuje si, že vypadá směšně, takže jsem to oholil.   
  
W: Neřekl jsem, že vypadáš směšně, jen vyjádřil svou preferenci.   
  
J: Dobře, ne že bych si ho oholil jen pro tebe. Stejně nejsi tady abys to viděl. Zatím. ;-)   
  
W: Další mrknutí.   
  
J: :-P   
  
W: Potřebuješ se vyspat.   
  
J: Jo, já vím. Když už o tom mluvíme, pokusím se usnout na hodinu, nějak tak, než budu muset jít do práce. Možná budu mít štěstí a někdy tě tu zase zastihnu?   
  
W: Dokud nepoužíváš "mít štěstí" jako eufemismus pro sex s někým jiným, tak ano.   
  
W: Promiň, nemyslel jsem to tak.   
  
W: Chci říct, že samozřejmě nemám právo si tě nárokovat, když jsem desetitisíce kilometrů daleko, ale v návaznosti na tvůj poslední email: ta vzdálenost mezi námi je dočasná a nezbytná, ale ne optimální. A vzhledem k možnosti, že se někdy v blízké budoucnosti může tato vzdálenost snížit, právě nikoho jiného "nevídám".   
  
J: Vrátíš se brzy do Anglie?   
  
W: Pokud s prací půjde vše dobře. Nevím ale kdy.   
  
J: To je super. A ne, nemyslel jsem "mít štěstí" takhle, idiote. Nebráním se setkání s někým, ale také nikoho nehledám. Popravdě, tady tohle všechno je to jediné, na co jsem zatím připravený. 

  
W: To je fér. Budu to respektovat.   
  
J: Pokud se ale někdy nedokážeš ubránit a zjistíš, že musíš použít mrkajícího smajlíka, nebude mi to vadit.   
  
W: Nemyslím, že k tomu dojde.   
  
J: Můžu snít.   
  
W: Tak ať tvé sny jsou ty dobré. Dobrou noc.   
  
J: Dobrou. 


	12. Úterý 12. prosince

Milý Johne,   
  
Omlouvám se, pokud jsem včera zanechal špatný dojem. V první zprávě jsem řekl, že je to už nějakou dobu, co jsem měl nějakého sexuálního partnera, ale neměl jsem "vztahového" partnera ještě delší dobu. Nikdy jsem nevynikal ve flirtu a když jsem se o to pokusil, nikdy to nedopadlo dobře. Mám vždy tendenci ztuhnout, když na mě někdo vytasí s takovým škádlení jako jsi to udělal ty včera. V ideálním světě by mi trvalo pár hodin, než bych přišel s dokonalými odpověďmi (pokud bych nemusel odpovědět hned v tu chvíli) a dotyčnému bych to oplatil, jenže takhle to nefunguje. Ve zkratce: prosím tě, abys ignoroval moji nezkušenost v této oblasti. Kdybych měl dostatek času, možná bych ti dokázal odpovědět něčím přijatelně vtipným.   
  
Nicméně, k tvé otázce v posledním emailu. Ne, nejsem nijak věřící. Moji rodiče jsou a můj bratr se těch rituálů účastní, protože to společnost očekává, náboženské přesvědčení mých rodičů však hrálo velkou roli v jejich odmítání přijmout mou sexualitu, když jsem se "vyoutoval", a tohle organizovanému náboženství nikdy neodpustím. Stále si ještě nezvykli, že jsem gay, ale minimum partnerů v nedávné době jim umožnilo to ignorovat. Pokud bych měl být upřímný, nenávidím, že mají tu svobodu ignorovat něco, co je – pro mě – nedělitelnou součástí mě samotného. Já tuhle svobodu nezískal, i když jsem se hodně snažil se tomu alespoň přiblížit. Nemám nic proti Vánocům, protože přátelé, přátelství a láska jsou věci hodné oslavování. Doopravdy si neuvědomíš, jak cenné jsou, dokud o ně nepřijdeš.   
  
Právě sedím na letišti a píšu tohle. Ta odlišnost lidí kolem mě je neuvěřitelná. Nejen barva kůže, věk a všechny ty demografické znaky. Je pozoruhodné, jak sebestřední lidé jsou. Stovky a tisíce lidí chvátají z bodu A do bodu B, jak nejrychleji mohou, spousta z nich na cestě za rodinou a blízkými o svátcích, a přitom si nejsou vědomi ostatních. Nejméně polovina lidí má hlavu skloněnou nad mobily (včetně mě), snažíc se vyhnout trapné nevyhnutelnosti interakce s cizinci, a stále utrácejí tisíce liber, aby mohli letět přes celý svět kvůli čemu? Aby se s někým setkali.   
  
Je to udivující, když nad tím přemýšlím. Jak můžu být v moři lidí v prostoru o poloměru sto metrů, ale tím jediným, s kým chci být, jsi ty.   
  
\- William 


	13. Čtvrtek 14. prosince

Milý Williame,  
  
To s tvými rodiči je na nic. Nemyslím si, že má mamka vůbec někdy byla "v pohodě" se sestřiným coming-outem, ale není sporu, že byly lepší způsoby, jak to říct. (Harry vždycky byla trochu konfliktní a neomalená, takže to oznámení bylo v jejím stylu, ale mamka jí to ještě neodpustila.) Stále někdy přemýšlím, co bych řekl, kdybych měl tu příležitost – možná je to hloupé, když jsme se se spolubydlícím nikdy nedostali přes "dobré kamarádství", ale asi tak.  
  
Myslím, že se spolu už bavíme dost dlouho, takže budu dotěrný: Je tu něco, co bys prozradil o tvých předchozích vztazích? Přiznání, historky, cokoliv? Podle toho, co jsi říkal, už to bylo nějakou dobu. Chodil si vůbec s nějakou holkou, nebo jsi rovnou skočil do toho být gay.  
  
Doufám, že ti moje zvědavost není nepříjemná. Myslím, že moje dospívání bylo v každém směru stereotypní. Docela dost jsem "randil", ale většinou to zahrnovalo trapné muchlování a (většinou přehnané) vychloubání se před kamarády. Je mi trapně, když na to teď myslím. Nepozastavoval jsem se nad tím, dokud jsem se neocitl v armádě, kde byli týpci, kteří se takhle prostě chovali, a já nezjistil, jak hrozně jsem se choval vůči těm holkám. Snažil jsem se na to zapomenout, ale jeden z těch idiotů, co jsem s nimi pracoval v terénu mě nazval "Watsonem tří kontinentů" a ta pitomá přezdívka se se mnou táhla po několik let. (Aby bylo jasno: není to pravda.) Nějakou dobu jsem měl přítelkyni na dálkový vztah, když jsem byl nasazen do terénu, ale to postupem času vyšumělo a od té doby jsem nebyl v žádném "pořádném" vztahu. Párkrát jsem byl na rande, to ano, ale můj spolubydlící byl expert na odstrašování každého, s kým jsem se odvážil trávit čas. Myslím, že mu vadilo, když jsem nechal někoho, aby odvedl mou pozornost od něj.  
  
(Dobře, to není tak úplně fér. Nebyl zas takový narcisistický kretén, jak to může znít. Vím, že to může vypadat, že byl žárlivý, ale tak to opravdu nebylo. Aspoň si to myslím.) Tak, či tak, můj takzvaný milostný život je už nějakou dobu zoufalý, pokud nepočítáme to, cokoliv to bylo s mým spolubydlícím. Není těžké si vydedukovat, co to o mě říká, jako o člověku, ale snažím se na to nemyslet.   
  
Nejsem si jistý, jak působím v mých emailech nebo při našich chatech, takže to ujasním. Svým způsobem si to flirtování užívám a rozhodně mi vyhovuje ta přátelská stránka vztahu. Bezesporu jsi chytrý, líbí se mi tvůj pohled na věci a tvůj smysl pro humor. Je suchý, stejně jako ten můj. (Zda-li smysl pro humor odpovídá chutím vína? Sladké vs. Suché?) Lichotí mi být tvé spojení s domovem, i když jsme, popravdě, o Londýně moc nemluvili. Před časem jsem měl blog (ne, nehodlám ti na něj poskytnout odkaz) a mám pocit, že tě využívám k tomu stejnému účelu, ke "svěřování se vesmíru se svými myšlenkami". Až na to, že ten "tvůj" vesmír odpovídá, a to je... ani nevím. Slovy se nedá vyjádřit, jak hezké to je.  
  
Prostě je to jen komplikovaný způsob, jak ti říct, že nemusíš řešit, jestli jsou tvé pokusy o flirtování dost duchaplné nebo jestli mě najednou omrzí si s tebou psát. Potřebuju tenhle malý kousek lidskosti víc, než jsem ochotný přiznat, a proto se tě nehodlám vzdát bez boje.  
  
\- John 


	14. Pátek 15. prosince

W: Hezký večer/odpoledne (večer tady, odpoledne u tebe, pokud vím). Dej mi vědět, až se dostaneš domů z práce.   
  
W: Rád zodpovím tvé otázky, ale nevím, jak to udělat v emailu.   
  
J: Ahoj! Vlastně jsem dneska doma, jen jsem se flákal na internetu. Však víš, obrázky s kočkami a tak. Všechno v pořádku u tebe?   
  
W: Nikdy bych tě netipnul na kočičí typ.   
  
J: Použil jsem "obrázky s kočkami" jako eufemismus. Spíše jsem hledal na webech směšně nepravděpodobné příběhy, které by mě nezajímaly, kdybych nebyl tak znuděný. Je to starý zvyk.   
  
W: Takže máš čas na pokec?   
  
J: Všechen čas na světě. V mém životě se už nic zajímavého neděje.   
  
W: Tak se ptej. Nejsem si jistý, jak uspořádat myšlenky na “přiznání, historky, cokoliv”. Něco konkrétního, co bys chtěl vědět?   
  
J: Zní to trochu vlezle, když to vezmeš takhle, ale... dobře.   
  
J: Můžeme začít s jednou jednodušší. Kdy jsi poprvé zjistil, že jsi gay?   
  
W: Jednodušší? Pro někoho by mohla být. Co se týče mě... během puberty, myslím. Nikdy jsem se neprojevoval jako gay a často jsem tak mátl gayradary ostatních (nevím, jak si někdo může myslet, že to vůbec existuje).   
  
J: Takže jsi jako kluk měl raději fotbal a rugby místo muzikálů a hvězd popu?   
  
W: Mým rodičům by se nezamlouvalo ani jedno. Dost možná byli víc zklamaní, když jsem se rozhodl nedokončit univerzitu, než když jsem se vyoutoval.   
  
J: Takže vzdělání bylo ve vaší rodině důležité?   
  
W: Moje matka má dva doktoráty a otec tři. Rozhodně byli překvapení, když jsme s bratrem nešli v jejich stopách.   
  
J: Tvůj bratr také nedokončil univerzitu?   
  
W: Dokončil. Přesně, jak se od něj očekávalo. Získal titul, který potřeboval pro zvolený obor, ale neviděl důvod, proč se hnát za dalšími akademickými hodnostmi.   
  
J: Dobře. Takže jsi se vyoutoval jako teenager?   
  
W: Dlouhou dobu jsem neměl žádné zkušenosti – s žádným genderem. Vždycky jsem na svůj věk byl malý, vyhublý a měl jsem žalostně prořízlou pusu. Stále si někdy nejsem jistý kdy co neříkat, ale tehdy to bylo horší.    
  
J: Hádám, že jsi byl chytřejší než spolužáci.   
  
W: Také chytřejší než většina učitelů.   
  
J: Jo, tomu se dá věřit. :-)   
  
W: Pak přišla puberta a já se vytáhl. Pořád jsem byl vyhublý, ale byl jsem vyzáblý a vyčouhlý a měl jsem uhrovitou tvář a prostě jsem vypadal směšně. Těžko jsem byl v pozici, kdy bych mohl někoho přitahovat.   
  
J: V prvním mailu jsi řekl, že se považuješ za atraktivního. Hádám, že jsi z toho vyrostl.   
  
W: No, stále jsem pohublý a vytáhlý, jen jsem si to přivlastnil.   
  
J: Nebudu se ptát na fotky, protože vím, že bys mě odmítl, ale měl bys vědět, že se opravdu snažím si tě představit.   
  
W: Hádej dál.   
  
J: Dobře. Takže žádné holky, žádní kluci, a tví rodiče vyváděli, když jsi se vyoutoval.   
  
W: Bylo to víc než jen tohle.   
  
J: Povídej.   
  
W: Šestý ročník jsem strávil na internátní škole (vlastně jsem celou střední strávil po internátech). Nová škola, kde mě nikdo neznal. A právě tam jsem potkal kluka, který nijak neskrýval, že ho přitahuji. Několik měsíců jsme strávili po školníkových kumbálech a venku za tělocvičnou.   
  
J: Vážný vztah nebo přátelství s výhodami?    
  
W: Myslel jsem, že to první. Ukázalo se, že to bylo to druhé.   
  
J: Je mi to líto.   
  
W: Nemusí. Byla to cenná lekce. Tato zkušenost mě konečně popostrčila k vyoutování se rodině. Tehdy jsem si myslel, že spolu budeme napořád. Naivní, já vím, ale bylo mi šestnáct a byl jsem plný nadějí. Nikdo předtím "nechtěl" být se mnou takhle.   
  
J: A rodina to vzala špatně?   
  
W: Vzali mě ze školy a našli mi jinou, přísněji založenou. Takovou, která netoleruje "žádných z těch nesmyslů", jak to můj otec nazval.   
  
J: Zůstal jsi v kontaktu se svým kamarádem/klukem?   
  
W: Zkusil jsem to, ale dal jasně najevo, že jsem byl jen příhodný zadek a pak jsem už žádoucí nebyl. Byla to výhradně chlapecká škola a on „nebyl gay“, takže by to stejně nevydrželo, já jsem byl pouze v tom omezeném výběru nejdůvěřivější.   
  
J: To je strašný! Vím, že jsem si něco podobného občas myslel o svých jednorázovkách, když jsem byl v armádě, ale nikdy bych to neřekl nahlas. A děsím se, když si na to dnes vzpomenu.   
  
W: Tohle byl můj jediný „vztah“, dá-li se to tak říct. Od té doby jsem samozřejmě měl známosti, ale nikdy s někým, kdo by chtěl víc než jen sex.   
  
J: O hodně jsi přišel. Sex je sice hezký, samozřejmě, ale přeci jen je něco na tom jen spolu sedět v přátelském tichu nebo sdílet pohovku a spolu nadávat na televizi. Mít někoho, komu můžeš věřit.   
  
W: To je to, co ti chybí s tvým spolubydlícím?   
  
W: Sakra. Promiň, to bylo ode mě neslušné. Nechtěl jsem to říct takhle otevřeně.   
  
W: Předstírej, že jsem to vůbec neřekl.   
  
J: To je v pořádku. A řekl bych, že tomu tak je.   
  
J: Nikdy jsem nezažil tenhle druh spříznění s někým mimo romantický vztah, ale bylo to úžasné. Někdy jsme se hádali, jako všichni, co žijí spolu, a prostě mi chybí ho mít kolem sebe. Pro věci jako tohle. Utahování si z toho druhého, tlachání o ničem, a občas i nějaká ta hlubší konverzace, co mi dá námět na přemýšlení na dobu dopředu.   
  
W: Takže takové to je ve vážných vztazích? Aspoň podle tvých zkušeností?   
  
J: V těch dobrých ano.   
  
J: Někdy je sex fantastický a ty nemůžeš přestat na toho druhého myslet, ale pokud také nejste schopni najít spokojenost v tichých chvílích, tak nebude to fungovat.   
  
J: Řekl bych, že je dobře, že jsme si ujasnili, co nám vyhovuje, už teď, když pořád lítáš tam a zpátky, takže pokud/až se konečně dostaneš zpátky do Londýna, tak můžeme rovnou zkusit tu dobrou část. :-D   
  
W: Stále bys mě chtěl? I po tom, co jsem ti řekl, jak příšerný jsem ve vztazích a jak jsem nikdy nebyl v žádném pořádném?   
  
J: Všechno je jednou poprvé.   
  
J: Jsem nedočkavý, až uvidím víc z toho trapného flirtování, které jsi zmínil. ;-)   
  
W: Definitivně bude "trapné".   
  
J: Neboj se. Mám rád trapné.   
  
J: Když vidím to slovo třikrát za sebou, vypadá to divně. Trapné, trapné, trapné. Teď už doopravdy.   
  
W: Jsi roztomilý.   
  
J: To jsem už dlouho neslyšel. Teď už jsem jen nevinný nebo zlatíčko nebo chudinka John Watson.   
  
W: Upřednostnil bys něco jiného?   
  
J: Neodolatelný? Talentovaný? Sexy? *zvednutí obočí*   
  
W: Prosím tě, řekni mi, že jsi zrovna nezvedl obočí na počítač.   
  
J: No, ano. *teď*   
  
J: Musel bys být tady pro úplný efekt.   
  
W: Přeju si, abych byl.   
  
J: Přeju si, abys byl.   
  
W: Johne, musím jít. Omlouvám se. Zastihnu tě tu zase někdy brzy?   
  
J: Rozhodně v to doufám. Dobrou noc.   
  
W: Tobě také. 


	15. Neděle 17. prosince

Milý "vesmíre",   
  
Bože, to byl příšerný den. V práci to bylo šílený, metro z nějakého stupidního důvodu čtyřicet pět minut nejelo a můj byt je hrozně tichý a prázdný. Řádí chřipka, což znamená že se najednou do čekárny hrnou hordy nemocných dětí – člověk by řekl, že ticho bude vítané, ale to opravdu není. Cítím se jako divák, zatímco Londýn kolem mě chvátá.   
  
Chtěl jsem říct, že děkuji za to včerejší chatování. Měl jsi pravdu – bylo lepší mluvit o věcech takhle místo toho, abys zodpovídal na ty otázky v nějakém duši obnažujícím emailu. Upřímně, tvoje rodina zní jako idioti a přeju si, aby sis nemusel procházet takovým odmítnutím. (A i teď– zní to, jako by si ještě nezvykli, že jsi vyoutovaný). Třesu se při pomyšlení, jak by mé mládí vypadalo, kdybych musel skrývat jakýkoliv zájem o sex a podobně. Sakra, vždyť k tomu ta univerzita přeci je určená.   
  
Přál bych si, abys mi o sobě mohl říct něco víc. Chápu, že nemůžeš, a nechci, aby ses dostal do problému se svými šéfy, ale není tu něco, co bys říct mohl? Popiš svůj vzhled (v obecných termínech) nebo mi řekni víc o tom, co děláš, nebo prostě něco. Zatím jsme se dostali k "vysoký, má vlasy a brýle, často cestuje a chodí na setkání s lidmi, kteří ho nechtějí vidět". Jestli to je vše, co můžeš říct, budu to respektovat, ale bylo by hezké vědět více.   
  
Zmínil jsi brzký návrat do Anglie – nějaký nápad, kdy? Došlo mi, že musím do té doby zjistit, jak udělat ten nejlepší první dojem. ;-)   
  
\- John 


	16. Pondělí 18. prosince

Milý Johne,  
  
Páni. Nejsem si jistý, jestli jsem už někdy byl celý vesmír. Možná bych měl nejdřív být jen tvoje sluneční soustava a až odtud pokračovat.  
  
"Vysoký, má vlasy a brýle, často cestuje a chodí na setkání s lidmi, kteří ho nechtějí vidět" je naprosto výstižné. Mám tu úžasnou britskou pokožku, která se na slunci spálí už po dvou minutách, ale teď jsem strávil nějaký čas v zemích okolo rovníku, takže má kůže dostala nevýrazně béžovou barvu. Mé vlasy jsou teď odbarvené o několik odstínů. Normálně jsou tmavě hnědé, ale (soudě z tvých fotek) teď se barva mých vlasů hodně shoduje s těmi tvými. Nemá cenu se snažit si to představit, jelikož mé opálení většinou zmizí při první příležitosti, kdy strávím víc než pár dní v chladnějším podnebí.  
  
Co jiného... hmmm. Už jsem se přiznal k vytáhlým končetinám a směšně vypadajícím rysům. (Vždycky jsem měl pocit, že jsou divné. Ne natolik, abych vyčníval z davu, ale na filmovou hvězdu to také není.) Několikrát jsem si nechal narůst vousy, protože v některých zemích, v kterých jsem byl, to je zvyklostí, a bez něj bych vypadal divně. Ale vypadám s ním víc divně než bez něj, takže ho obvykle oholím hned, jak opustím dotyčnou lokaci.  
  
Přeju si, abych ti mohl víc říct o své práci, ale opravdu nemůžu. Možná bych mohl vysvětlit více, až se potkáme osobně. Někdy. Hlavně to ale je cestování – sezení na letišti, sezení v nákladních autech, sezení ve vlacích. Hodně sezení. Vždycky oceňuju, když jsem v civilizovaných zemích, protože si můžu koupit knížku v angličtině a snadno rozeznám, co je v jídle. (Umím mluvit trošku i jinými jazyky, ale jen ve třech dost na to, abych si v tom jazyce užil čtení.) Nakonec skončím se spoustou času, kdy můžu přemýšlet, jaký život bude, až se vrátím zpět domů. Pořád nevím, kdy to bude – záleží na tom, kdy dokončím současný projekt, ne na konkrétním datu – ale opravdu doufám, že strávím nějaký čas s tebou, až se vrátím do Londýna. Většina mých myšlenek se točí okole tebe, a to i ve chvílích, kdy bych se měl soustředit na něco jiného.  
  
Byl jsi ještě někde kromě Brightonu? Předpokládám, že většina tvé vojenské služby byla v zahraničí. Kam by ses rád chtěl jednou podívat?  
  
\- William 


	17. Středa 20. prosince

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Za dnešek to jsou dvě kapitoly. Druhá přichází vzápětí za tou první, tak pak nezapomeňte kliknout na další kapitolu.

Milý Williame,  
  
Děkuji, s tím dokážu pracovat. Aspoň mi to dává matnou tvář, kterou si můžu představovat při čtení tvých emailů. Opravdu mluvíš čtyřmi jazyky (když počítáme i angličtinu)? Kterými? A s jakými dalšími se dokážeš také dorozumět? Chvíli jsem měl francouzštinu ve škole, ale jsem si jistý, že jediná slova, která si pamatuju, jsou ta sprostá.   
Ve skutečnosti jsem nikdy moc necestoval. Neměli jsme nijak vzrušující dětství, takže výlety do Brightonu byly, krom těch do Londýna, jediným unikem, jaký jsme znali. Většinu času v armádě jsem strávil v Afghánistánu – bylo to hlavně prašné a horké. Nechápej mě špatně, byla tam i pěkná krajina, ale je těžké se na to soustředit, když po tobě a po tvých kamarádech střílejí. Základnu jsme sdíleli s bandou Američanů a Australanů, takže jsem se vyslechl nějaké příběhy. (Nejen chlapi – to je, odkud pochází ta "Watson tří kontinentů" přezdívka; lékařské týmy byly spíše směsicí – ale i ženy vlastně byly "jedni z těch týpků".)  
  
A kam bych se rád podíval... Kalifornie zní skvěle, aspoň podle toho, co ti Američané říkali. Myslím, že by bylo zajímavé poznat to všechno, Američani se vyznačují zvláštní směsí neomalenosti a přátelskosti. Krom toho všechny vojandy na základně vypadali, že milují britský přízvuk. Čauky a pusinko a tak podobně – když je to dostalo do mojí postele, tak jsem se nikdy nestyděl trochu přehánět. Hádám, že na Tebe by to nezabralo. :-)  
  
Myslím, že bych se měl přiznat: docela se toho obávám. Tohohle. Ne proto, že si snad myslím, že bychom si na živo nerozumněli, ale protože všichni museli poslední dva roky slýchat, že jsem nejsem gay. Ten spolubydlící, jak jsem o něm předtím mluvil, všichni si mysleli, že jsme byli pár. VŠICHNI. Zdálo se, že jemu to nevadilo, ale mě to tak rozčilovalo. Polovinu času jsem všem připomínal, že jsme nebyli spolu, ale nikdo mi nevěřil.  
  
Každopádně, nikdy jsem si neprošel comingoutem. Představit sám sebe tady jako bisexuála byla ta nejšílenější věc, jakou jsem udělal. Alespoň v této oblasti. Mám pocit, že až se dostaneš do Londýna a já to pokazím tím, že tě budu představovat jako kamaráda, a ne jako přítele a neuvědomím si, že očekáváš něco víc. Budeš naštvaný a budeš si myslet, že jsem homofobní nebo tak něco. Sakra! Vždyť já ani nedokážu čelit představě, jak moje sestra zareaguje až zjistí, že si píšu s někým ze zahraničí. Pravděpodobně zavolá naší mamce a všechno jí vyžvaní. Ona už je prostě taková.   
Takže to nebude, že bych se snažil vycouvat, jen... sakra. Vím, že tohle je příklad stereotypního muže středního věku procházejícím si krizí a já do toho zapadám do puntíku, co? Nechci být kretén. Jen se bojím, že kolem přiznání se k bisexualitě bude moc velký humbuk a ono se nakonec ukáže, že to nakonec tak není. A, dobře, obávám se, co na to řekne ta hrstka mých přátel. Jsem schopný překousnout jejich počáteční smích, ale co pak? Přestanou mi volat ze strachu, že se pivo v hospodě bude počítat jako rande? Přestane to pak po nějaké době nebo se už na mě nikdy nebudou dívat stejně?   
  
Je už pozdě (technicky "brzo", ale se spánkem jsem to vzdal už dávno) a já už zase plácám hlouposti. Doufám, že ti to nevadí. Část mě o tomhle nechce přemýšlet, dokud se nevrátíš do Londýna, jen počkat a pak by se uvidělo, jestli tahle celá záležitost s gay sexem je přitažlivá i ve skutečností stejně jako v mé hlavě. A část mě mi říká, že nezáleží na tom, jak moc se my dva zdáme spojení, měl bych to všechno vzdát, protože jsem v udržování vztahů příšerný. A hned jak se tohle nevyhnutelně pokazí, budu si přát, abych tuhle Pandořinu skříňku neotvíral, takže být "hetero" bude snadnější. Ale asi se přikloním ke třetí části mě, která mi říká, že tě možná mám opravdu rád. A vím jistě, že mám rád tyhle naše výměny, i když jen na dálku. Protože nechci být takový kretén a protože doufám, že za to budeš stát.  
  
\- John 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nezapomeňte na dnešní druhou kapitolu!


	18. taktéž středa 20. prosince

Milý Williame,  
  
Sakra, jen ignoruj ten poslední email ode mě, dobře? Byl jsem celou noc vzhůru (zase) a můj mozek byl trochu mimo a já začínám být s blížícími se Vánoci přecitlivělý. Vyšel jsem z toho jako debil a nechci, abys ze mě získal špatný dojem. Obvykle nejsem takový kňoural, slibuju. Jsem na tom lépe po trošce spánku.  
  
\- John 


	19. Čtvrtek 21. prosince

Milý Johne,  
  
Prostě nemůžu tvůj email ignorovat, ale chápu odkud se tvé pochybnosti berou. V prvním mailu jsem zmínil, že nejsem vyoutovaný ale ani to neskrývám. To je pravda, ale zároveň to také znamená, že se nemusím potýkat s tím, že by na mě přátelé měnili názor – spousta lidí, co se o mě zajímala, neměla tušení o mém osobním životě. (Řekl bych sexuální/milostný život, ale toho také moc není.) K zamyšlení: pokud si i tak všichni tví přátelé mysleli, že jsi byl v homosexuálním vztahu se spolubydlícím, proč si myslíš, že by se k tobě chovali jinak, kdyby se jejich podezření o tvé orientaci potvrdily?  
  
Dobře, takže předchozí otázka a jednodušší téma: jazyky. Můj bratr a já jsme vyrůstali v biligvním prostředí – anglicky a francouzsky, a naše matka nás brzy začala učit německy. Jakmile jsem byl dost starý na školu, zjistil jsem, že jsem obecně na jazyky dobrý. Hlavně jsem měl rád latinu, zvláště po zjištění, kolik odborných termínů pochází z Latiny. Tyhle čtyři (angličtina, francouzština, němčina a latina) umím nejlépe.  
  
A ty další. Jedno léto, když mi bylo deset nebo tak nějak, jsem se učil čínštinu (no spíše kantonštinu) z knížek, abych dokázal, že prostě můžu (a abych dokázal, že jsem chytřejší než můj bratr). Bylo mi řečeno, že je moje výslovnost strašná, ale i tak shledávám mé studium užitečným. Kantonština a mandarínština si jsou v psané podobě podobné. Takže když jsem v Pekingu, můžu předstírat, že umím kantonštinu, a když jsem v Hong Kongu, můžu předstírat, že umím mandarínsky. Ale obojí mi umožňuje jen psaní. Potom jsem přeskočil na výuku ruštiny, abych aspoň trochu rozuměl slovanským jazykům, i když jsem nikdy nedosáhl úrovně rodilého mluvčího. Jednou bych se chtěl naučit alespoň jeden jazyk z každé základní skupiny. Lingvistická klasifikace je často nahodilá, ale poskytlo by mi to širší přehled, na kterém by se dalo stavět. Například, moje znalosti francouzštiny a latiny mi umožňují porozumění italštině, španělštině, portugalštině a rumunštině, i když ne dost na to, abych rozuměl místním idiomům.  
  
Omlouvám se, neplánoval jsem na tebe vychrlit tolik informací ohledně mé lingvistické historie. Nutno přiznat, že je to něco, v čem vynikám. A byl bys překvapený, jak mnozí lidé přehlížejí nuance i v jejich vlastním jazyce. To je jediná věc, kterou jsem schopen si vychutnávat, když jsem v zahraničí. Možná nenarážím na mnoho věcí, co by mi připomínaly domov, ale do sebe uzavřená prostředí jsou perfektní k zafixování nových cizích slov a brání mi to být ukrutně znuděný. Ale v okamžiku bych se toho vzdal, kdybych se mohl místo toho věnovat svým oblíbenějším koníčkům. Zjišťuji, že také umím být sentimentální.  
  
To je už potřetí, co jsi byl uprostřed noci na téhle stránce. Trpíš nespavostí? Normálně bych předpokládal, že unáhleně litující emaily jsou následkem pozdních nocí v hospodě, ale říkal jsi, že s alkoholem nechceš moc nic mít, takže nespavost je pravděpodobnější. Omlouvám se, je mi líto, pokud je tohle toho příčina – také jsem vždycky měl lehčí spánek a nyní se mé biorytmy dočista vzbouřily. Zvlášť, když jsem ve stresu. Doufám, že naše korespondence na tvém stresu spíše ubírá, než přidává.  
  
\- William 


	20. Pátek 22. prosince

Milý Williame,  
  
Opovaž se brát na sebe vinu za můj mizerný spánek. Asi jsem vystresovaný, ale to není to, co máš na mysli. Vrátil jsem se z armády s dírou v rameni (zmínil jsem už tento detail? Už mě to tolik neobtěžuje, ale stále tam mám viditelnou jizvu) a s diagnózou posttraumatické stresové poruchy. Což je obecně na nic, ale nejsem na tom špatně jako ti chudáci, co se vylekají každého stínu a nedokážou si udržet práci – ale zase to znamená, že se občas musím potýkat s nočními můrami. V minulém roce jsem je míval už jen jednou za měsíc. Poslední noční můry jsou horší, ale opět si myslím, že je to těmi Vánoci a jak jsou všichni veselí a já... nejsem.  
  
Promiň, nebývám jako Grinch. Normálně Vánoce mám rád – je to první rok, co jsem nevytáhl žádné dekorace. Ale to není pointa. Můj byt je nudný tak jako tak a žádné levné a falešné borovicové větvičky to nezmění. Stal jsem se minimalistickým po tom, co jsem se odstěhoval ze starého bytu, se vším ostatním se pojí příliš mnoho vzpomínek. V podstatě mám jen pár kusů nábytku, nezbytné jídlo v ledničce a laptop. Bratr mého ex-spolubydlícího se nějak musel domluvit s mou starou bytnou, takže tam mohl nechat Sherlockovy věci v bytě o něco déle, což znamená, že zatím nemusím čelit problému "co dělat s těmi krámy, co se tam nahromadily". Jednoho dne ho omrzí platit nájem za uskladnění té hory krámů, a pak se budu muset rozhodnout, co si nechám a co vyhodím. Část mě chce požádat o jednu nebo dvě Sherlockovy věci, které by mi ho připomínaly, ale myslím, že bych se tak nikdy přes něj nedostal. Možná něco, co můžu zavřít na zámek a být jen těšený myšlenkou vědomí, že to tam je.  
  
Mimochodem, to s těmi jazyky je fakt úžasné! Myslím, že bych si je na tvém místě pěkně pletl. A je skvělé, že dostaneš příležitost zužitkovat svoje poznatky, ačkoliv chápu, že bys byl radši zpátky v Anglii. Během těch vzácných momentů, kdy jsem v Aghánistánu dostal opušták, nikdy to nebylo jako domov, i když jsem byl obklopen britskými vojáky, kteří chtěli dělat britské věci jako si dát pořádný hrnek čaje nebo probírat poslední novinky z Premier League. A hlavně nebylo dostatečně vlhko na to, abych se cítil jako v Londýně.  
  
Tenhle týden pracuji přesčasy – všichni ostatní mají rodiny, které musí o prázdninách navštívit, a zjistil jsem, že mi to pomáhá s nemyšlením na věci. Můj kamarád Greg mi hrozil s opravdu velkým množstvím alkoholu pro naše "staromládenecké Vánoce" – asi bych měl být rád, že je jeho byt od toho mého daleko jen míli a půl. Což dělá návrat domů míň složitým. Od univerzity jsem ještě nikdy neplánoval se opít – vždycky jen čas od času s kamarády pintu nebo dvě v hospodě. Greg je policista, takže asi má nekonečnou toleranci alkoholu. A já se rozhodně nebudu snažit s ním držet krok.   
  
Takže ano, takový je teď můj život. Záměrně jsem čekal na vhodný čas k poslání ti tohohle. :-) (Alespoň vhodné tady – není moje chyba, že jsi zrovna v Hong Kongu nebo někde tam.) Napíšeš zase brzy?  
  
\- John 


	21. Sobota 23. prosince

Milý Johne,  
  
Zrovna jsem dostal tvůj email. Už je dostatečně brzy? Dnešek byl, omluv mou francouzštinu, bordélique. Není pro to žádný anglický ekvivalent. Asi něco mezi “chaotický“ a “zmršený“. Hlavně posledních pár dní. Má poslední série schůzek nešla podle plánu a nyní musím třikrát tolik pracovat, abych odstranil následky. Zakázal jsem si se dívat po novinkách od Tebe, dokud jsem to tady nedotáhl do konce, jinak bych kontroloval došlou poštu každých deset minut v době, kdy jsem se nutně potřeboval soustředit na jiné věci.  
  
A ani se netěším na Vánoce. Nesnáším být tak daleko od domova, nesnáším, když nemůžu dělat nic produktivního, zatímco čekám na bandu idiotů, než se nedohodnou, a že nemůžu ten čas trávit s tebou. Ne že bych se opovážil si tě na svátky přivlastnit, samozřejmě, ale bylo by hezké to strávit s někým, kdo je v mé přítomnosti dobrovolně. Tady to nikdo neslaví (křesťaství zde není hlavním náboženstvím), takže Vánoce budou jen dalším dnem jako každý jiný. Pravděpodobně je strávím na nějakém nepohodlném místě čekáním. Zase.  
  
Nerad to říkám, ale tvůj předchozí spolubydlící – "opravdu zatraceně úžasný" nebo ne – byl idiot, když tě opustil. Jsem rád, že máš přítele, s kterým můžeš strávit vánoční svátky. Neměl bys je trávit sám.  
  
\- William 


	22. Neděle 24. prosince

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Šťastné a veselé nejen ode mě a od wendymarlowe, ale i od Johna a Sherlocka.

Milý Williame,  
  
Pokusím se si zapamatovat "bordélique" – zní to jako dost užitečné slovo. Popisuje to posledních několik měsíců mého života. Ale už to začíná být lepší.  
  
Je tu nějaká šance, že bys mi mohl zavolat? Nebo napsat? Moje číslo je +44 79 5590 5099, pokud chceš. Nemůžu mluvit, když jsem v práci, samozřejmě, ale občas si najdu čas mezi pacienty, podle toho, jak moc jsme zaneprázdnění. Je to v pořádku, pokud nechceš, ale smsky by byly lepší, než se pořád přihlašovat sem a kontrolovat, jestli tu nejsou nové zprávy. :-) Dneska mám směnu do pěti (netuším, kolik to je v tvém časovém pásmu) a pak zase na Druhý svátek vánoční. Klinika je přes Vánoce zavřená, tak budu mít nějaký čas pro sebe.

  
Včera zavolala moje sestra. Bylo to celkem nečekané. Někdy to tak dělá a pak pár minut kecáme, dokud nepřijde na způsob, jak se omluvit a odejít. Nevím, jestli mi chce říct něco konkrétního a pak se k tomu neodhodlá, nebo se jen cítí provinile, že už nejsme nadále v kontaktu, ale ušetří mě to touhy zavolat jí v nějakém neovladatelném záchvatu vánoční nálady. Má tvoje rodina velké Vánoce i bez tebe?

  
Nedokázal jsem se rozhodnout co bych měl Gregovi přinést. Část mě chce prostě se jen zítra objevit s balením šesti piv a říct si, že to tak stačí, ale druhá část má pocit, že bych měl udělat něco víc. Možná bychom mohli společně něco zničit jako v té scéně z Office Space. Nebo tohle možná není v kombinaci s pivem dobrý nápad. Ještě jsem se nerozhodl. (Pokud to ale budu stále odkládat a všechny obchody budou zavřené přes svátky a bude už pozdě, což by ovlivnilo mé konečné rozhodnutí...  
  
Každopádně, jelikož je tu šance, že jsi někde na Fidži nebo tak nějak a jsi o půl dne napřed, tak ti přeji snesitelné svátky. Doufám, že tvé čekání je krátké a tvá setkání přínosná.  
  
\- John 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PS: Wendymarlowe dává bonusové body těm, kdo poznali, že výše zmíněné telefonní číslo bylo v seriálu uvedeno jako číslo Jennifer Wilsonové ve Studii v růžové.


	23. velmi brzké ráno, pondělí 25. prosince

Milý Johne,  
  
Šťastné a veselé. (Vím, že u tebe je teprve půlnoc, ale technicky vzato už 25.) Nemůžu zavolat ani napsat, ale slibuji, že na tebe dneska budu myslet. Užij si večírek a společnost. Později se pokusím napsat.  
  
\- William 


	24. později v noci, pondělí 25. prosince

J: Šťastné a veselé Vánočky  
  
J: Vánoce  
  
J: Vyjednaná autooprava  
  
J: Vyjebaná  
  
J: Neumím se správně vyjadřovat, když mám upito  
  
W: Jsi na mobilu? Stále na “staromládeneckém Vánočním” večírku?  
  
J: Už na cestě domů  
  
J: Žádný sníh, ale je vyjednaná zima a mrholí  
  
J: Vyjebaná  
  
J: Mohl bych od teď začít říkat "vyjednaný"  
  
W: Šťastné a veselé i tobě.  
  
J: Nejsi na žádné schůzce, že ne?  
  
W: Ne, jen další nekonečné čekání. Sedím v pokoji, procházím internet a čekám na telefonát, který do zítřka pravděpodobně nepřijde.  
  
J: Skvělé. Protože až se dostanu domů, hodlám si vzít laptop, sednout si nahý do postele a říct ti všechny ty špinavý věci, co chci s tebou dělat  
  
W: Opravdu?  
  
J: Vteřinku, otvírám dveře  
  
J: Omlouvám se za to. Obrazovka mobilu je moc malá na to, abych mohl jít a psát zároveň. Už jsem na laptopu.  
  
W: Je ta obrazovka příliš malá jen, když máš v sobě “opravdu velké množství alkoholu" nebo se ti horší zrak?  
  
J: Jdi se vyjednat  
  
J: A ano, tentokrát jsem to napsal schválně. Líbí se mi to.  
  
W: Okouzlující.  
  
J: Ne, vážně. Co máš na sobě? Já jsem teď na posteli a sundávám si sako a boty, protože jsou mokrý, a chci toho sundat víc  
  
W: Co dalšího máš na sobě?  
  
J: Hnědé manšestráky, ponožky, košili a béžový svetr. Ponožky jsou také navlhlé.  
  
W: Žádné spodní prádlo?  
  
J: Ne, že bys to mohl vidět, když mám kalhoty stále na sobě. ;-)  
  
W: Kriste, a teď jsme zase u mrkajících smajlíků.  
  
J: Chci vědět, co máš na sobě.  
  
W: Právě teď, od hlavy k patě: brýle, nepříjemně škrábající šedé triko a kostkované kalhoty od pyžama. A hodinky.  
  
J: Žádné spodní prádlo? ;-)  
  
W: Hodláš to zjistit?  
  
J: Sakra ano! Právě to děláme.  
  
W: Co “to” přesně je?  
  
J: Ještě jsi nikdy neměl kybersex?  
  
W: Ne, neměl jsem nikoho, kdo by mi to nabídnul.  
  
J: Skvělé, v tom případě budu tvůj první  
  
J: Můžeš začít sundáním si trika. Předstírej, že jsem to já, kdo to dělá  
  
W: Jak bys to udělal?  
  
J: Rozkročil bych se nad tebou a líbal bych tě, dokud bys nezačal přerývaně dýchat  
  
J: a potom bych sáhnul dolů a přelétl dlaněmi po tvých bocích, hrál bych si s tvým trikem, dokud by mé ruce nebyly pod jeho lemem  
  
J: a přejel bych ti dlaněmi vzhůru po bocích a po rukách a triko bych vzal s sebou dolů  
  
J: Hned jak bych triko přetáhl přes hlavu, vrhnul bych se na tebe  
  
W: Mohl bys tím rozbít moje brýle, pokud bys je ovšem nejdřív nesundal.  
  
J: Nepotřeboval bys je. To si myslíš o pásce přes oči?  
  
J: *co  
  
W: Nikdy jsem to nezkoušel.  
  
J: Tak si to můžeme šetřit na jindy. Chci s tebou spoustu příležitostí. Pro teď bych se ale třel o tvůj rozkrok a líbal tě, naše mužství tisknoucí se k sobě přes kalhoty  
  
J: přes žádné až dvoje trenky, podle situace ;-)  
  
W: Kam bych měl dát své ruce? Kolem tvého pasu, asi?  
  
J: Byl bys příliš překvapený na to, abys něco dělal, pohlcený ve způsobu, jakým by byl můj jazyk cítit ve tvých ústech ale pak by ses přidal, přejel bys mi dlaněmi dolů po zádech, aby sis mohl máknout na můj zadek  
  
J: Což by nefungovalo, protože kalhoty ještě stále nejsou dole  
  
J: Nejsou moje oblíbené, ale bylo mi řečeno, že v nich můj zadek vypadá dobře  
  
W: Myslím si, že tvůj svetr by stále mohl překážet. Sundej ho.  
  
J: Sundal sis své triko?  
  
W: Ano.  
  
J: Přerušil bych polibek na tak dlouho, abych mohl sundat svůj svetr a rozepnout si košili  
  
W: Ach, myslím, že bych ti s tím mohl pomáhat. Viděl bych knoflíky líp než ty.  
  
J: Ne, nemůžeš, když tě stále muchlám. Ale dobře, rozepnul bys mi košili, přetáhl mi kalhoty přes zadek, nahá hruď by se třela o tu druhou a já bych se vrtěl v tvém klíně  
  
J: Nemám moc ochlupenou hruď lehký podprůměr, a je to natolik blond, že to ani není pořádně vidět - ale cítil bys to, jak by se třely o tvé bradavky při našich spojených hrudích  
  
W: Já skoro žádné ochlupení nemám.  
  
J: Skvělé.  
  
W: A i když mám opálenou tvář a ruce, zbytek těla je stále hrozně bledý  
  
J: Chutná stále stejně nehledě na to, jak moc opálená je. Prolíbával bych si cestu dolů, od tvé pusy, přes čelist, krk, klíční kosti až ke hrudi. Líznul bych tě za ušním lalůčkem, abych zjistil, jestli se ti to líbí.  
  
W: Tohle... Chvěju se jen při pomyšlení na to.  
  
J: Sakra ano! Mysli na to, jak bych tě přinutil se chvět, jak bych tě přinutil zavřít oči a lapat po dechu. A jen co bych zmapoval všechna ta citlivá místa na tvém krku, olízl bych a sál tvé bradavky, jednu po druhé, zatím co bych si prsty hrál s tou druhou. A pak zase znova/a tak pořád dokola.  
  
W: Myslel jsem, že jsi říkal, že jsi to s mužem nikdy nedělal.  
  
J: Nedělal  
  
J: Ale viděl jsem spousta gay porna. No něčemu jsem se přiučil.  
  
J: A můžu čerpat z minulých zkušeností  
  
J: Stále sedíš na posteli?  
  
W: Ano.  
  
J: Opři se o zeď. Představ si, jaké by to bylo, přesunul nad tebe. Uvěznil bych tě koleny po obou stranách tvého pasu tak, abys ses nemohl hnout. Naprosto mi vydán na milost.  
  
J: Použil bych jazyk, abych si prolízal cestu dolů od hrudi k břichu, obtáhl bych žebra a svaly a kamkoliv bych dosáhnul  
  
W: Obávám se, že spíše žebra než svaly.  
  
J: Moje hruď by se přitom lehce otřela o tvůj penis, jen takový tlak, aby to bylo příjemné, ale ne natolik, aby ti to vyrazilo dech. Zatím. Z čeho jsou tvé kalhoty od pyžama?  
  
W: Řekl bych, že jsou z bavlny  
  
J: Silné? Slabé? Hebké? Hedvábné?  
  
W: Relativně slabé, lehce hebké.  
  
J: Sáhni dolů a promni v dlani penis přes kalhoty. Představ si, že to je má hruď, co na tebe působí tlak. Věnoval bych speciální pozornost tvému pupíku, dráždil tě, dokud by ses pode mnou nesvíjel, dychtivý, abych nepřestával. Použij palec druhé ruky a trochu s ním zakruž kolem pupíku.  
  
W: To je překvapivě erotické.  
  
J: Sakra jo.  
  
J: Když jsem vzrušený a připravený, odtáhl bych se a chytil tě za koleny a stáhnul tě dolů na postel, na záda  
  
W: Pravděpodobně bych koukal na strop a snažil si vzpomenout, jak se dýchá. Zníš tak, že jsi... neskutečně pečlivý.  
  
J: Zahákl bych palce za pás od pyžama a snadno je přetáhl přes boky. Trenky?  
  
W: Obyčejné černé bavlněné.  
  
J: Všechno půjde dolu. A potom bych si lehl mezi tvé nohy a přitiskl tě stehny k posteli a vychutnal si ten pohled  
  
J: Co bych viděl?  
  
J: Jen do toho a stáhni je dolů. Představ si, že tam jsem.  
  
W: Viděl bys, že mám erekci, očividně.  
  
J: Popiš to.  
  
W: Nejsem obřezaný, jako většina nežidovských Britů. Průměrná délka, lehce podprůměrný obvod. Tmavé pubické ochlupení, čisté, ale ne oholené nebo upravené a já nevím, co ještě.  
  
J: Ale jsi teď tvrdý, že? Ne hypoteticky?  
  
W: Definitivně ano. Popisuješ to dost živě.  
  
J: Taky jsem tvrdý. Což bys ještě nebyl schopný vidět, jelikož mám stále kalhoty na sobě. Píšu jednou rukou, zatímco druhou svírám penis, přemýšlejíc o tobě.  
  
W: Už ses vynadíval?  
  
J: Možná  
  
J: Doufáš, že bych se tě konečně mohl dotknout?  
  
W: Rozhodně ano.  
  
J: Představ si, že to dělám. Pohladil bych obliny tvých stehen s konečky svých prstů, velmi jemně, a lehounce bych s nimi přejel přes koule až na spodní stranu tvého penisu. Škádlíc. Udělej to, představuj si, že to dělám já.  
  
W: Musím to udělat jednou rukou, nemůžu psát a masturbovat najednou.  
  
J: Psaní jednou rukou je rozhodně nutná část kybersexu. Je to dobrý trénink.  
  
W: Co dělám s rukama, zatímco mě prozkoumáváš?  
  
J: Nedosáhneš dále než na mou hlavu, ale aspoň vplétáš prsty do mých vlasů.  
  
W: Promasíruj si temeno hlavy za mě, na chvilku. Sevřel bych prsty kdykoliv bys našel jakékoliv obzvlášť citlivé místo, zatímco by ses mě dotýkal. Rozhodně bych se pokoušel se tě také dotýkat, jakýmkoliv způsobem bych mohl.  
  
J: Aaah, jo!  
  
J: úplně mě svrbí vlasy  
  
J: Je to příjemné.  
  
W: Tvoje vyjadřování se od začátku konverzace zlepšilo.  
  
J: Jsem sakra moc nadržený na to, abych byl ještě opilý.  
  
J: Přejel bych několikrát prsty nahoru a dolů po tvém penisu, sledoval bych ten pohyb a naslouchal zvukům, které bys vydával. Pak bych se sklonil a olízl ho.  
  
W: Kurva.  
  
J: Honíš si?  
  
W: Sakra jo. Nikdy jsem si nemyslel, že bych mohl.  
  
W: Je to skvělé.  
  
J: Ještě jsem to nedělal, předtím, ale chci. Chci vědět, jak chutnáš, chci vidět, jak by se tvé boky hýbaly, kdybych tě lízal a sál a škádlil. Představ si mé ruce stále se pohybující po tobě, jak tě ochutnávám, dotýkám se tě všude, na tvém údu a koulích a na vnitřních stranách stehen. Všude.  
  
W: Pokud budeš pokračovat tímhle tempem, udělám se za míň jak minutu.  
  
J: Oh, to teda ne  
  
J: Dráždil bych tě mnohem delší dobu  
  
J: Jen natolik, abych tě udržel na hraně, ale ne moc, abych tě strčil přes ni  
  
J: Pokud bych to udělal, pokud bych tě měl nahého a svíjejícího se a frustrovaného, nechal bys mě tě ošukat? Pokud bychom spolu takhle byli?  
  
W: Pravděpodobně bych po tobě hodil tubu lubrikantu, abych to uspíšil.  
  
J: Nerad spěchám, myslím, že bych to protáhnul  
  
J: Vklouzl bych prstem do tvého pozadí, příjemného a těsného, dost na to, aby ses svíjel  
  
J: Možná s mou pusou stále na tvém penisu  
  
J: Slyšel jsem, že anál je lepší než normální sex. Byl bys rád můj první?  
  
W: Nechtěl bych raději nic jiného na světě.  
  
J: Olízni si prst sáhni si na prdelku. Jen natolik, aby sis to dovedl představit. Předpokládejme, že jsem v tom skvělý.  
  
W: Johne  
  
W: Johne  
  
W: Prosím  
  
J: Žadoň o to. Sleduj mě, jak jak si namažu penis, sotva zatlačím, jen natolik, abych tě donutil se cítit prázdný, čekat na to  
  
W: Nebudu schopný tak zůstat, vrtěl bych se okolo tebe pokud bych mohl.  
  
J: Oh, to bys nemohl. Stále bych tě držel přitisknutého k posteli, na zádech. Nohy ve vzduchu, aspoň předpokládám, můžeme improvizovat podle toho, nakolik pružný jsi  
  
W: Hodně  
  
J: Kurva  
  
J: A teď je tu milión dalších věcí, které chci zkusit.  
  
W: Nejdřív dokončeme tohle.  
  
J: Oh, dohlédnu, abys byl uspokojený, to si buď jistý ;-)  
  
J: Mysli na to, jaké by bylo, kdybych zajížděl do tebe  
  
J: Svírám své ruce v pěst  
  
J: Vytahuji lubrikant, představuji si, že je to tvůj zadek  
  
J: Jsi naprosto úžasný  
  
W: Nemůžu  
  
W: Chci tě  
  
W: Bože, prosím  
  
J: Zavři oči a představuj si, že jsem to já. Pronikajíc do tebe, naklánějíc se na tebou a olizujíc tvé bradavky, zatímco bych se postaral o tvůj nádherný zadek.  
  
J: Jsem doktor, sakra dobře vím, jak najít prostatu  
  
J: Většinou pro lékařské účely, ale pro tebe udělám výjimku

J: A tou "výjimkou" myslím můj penis  
  
J: Sotva budeš schopný vydržet s těmi všemi pocity, budeš soustředěný jen na to, jak je to skvělé mít mě uvnitř tebe  
  
J: Uvnitř tebe a možná taky kolem penisu, moje ruka honící tě  
  
J: Kurva  
  
J: Williame?  
  
W: Kurva.  
  
W: To bylo úžasné.  
  
W: Obvykle nekleju, ale... kurva.  
  
J: Vyvrcholil jsi, zatímco sis mě představoval?  
  
W: Jsem příliš vysoký na to, abys mohl olíznout moje bradavky, ale ano.  
  
J: ???  
  
W: Z obrázků vypadá, že jsi vysoký kolem 5 stop a 6 palců. Jsem na tebe příliš vysoký. Pokud bys měl penis v mém zadku, nebyl bys schopný dosáhnout výš než na pátý pár žeber, pokud bych se nenaklonil.  
  
J: Můj bože  
  
W: Ale ten zbytek byl excelentní.  
  
J: Dobře. Mám pocit, že bych měl říct něco hlubokomyslného nebo pitomého nebo duchaplného.  
  
J: Ale právě teď jsem naprosto odrovnaný  
  
J: Můžeme to někdy zopakovat?  
  
J: Williame?  
  
J: Dobře. Jdu se umýt a odpadnout  
  
J: Dobrou noc  
  
W: Dobrou noc, Johne. Děkuji. A šťastné a veselé.


	25. Úterý 26. prosince

Milý Williame,  
  
Tak nějak se bojím se podívat na ten chat z včerejší noci, co kdyby to náhodou bylo víc trapné, než si pamatuji? Taky se ti to líbilo? (Já vím, že to zní jako klišé, ale myslím to vážně – bylo to fantastické.) Můžeme to zase někdy zkusit? Rozhodně to dělá tu vzdálenost snesitelnější. ;-)  
  
Doufám, že to alespoň nebylo až tak nečekané. Včera jsme se s Gregem bavili a mně došlo, že pokud se někdy setkáme tváří v tvář, tak se musím vyoutovat alespoň jemu. Očekával jsem, že mi to dá sežrat (něco v tom smyslu, že "vždycky jsem věděl, že šukáš svého spolubydlícího") nebo že to bude trapné a on se začne bát, že ho začnu balit. Ve skutečnosti to nebylo ani jedno. Pouze mě trochu opile objal a řekl mi, že doufá, že budu šťastný a že mu mám říct, až zase budu připravený randit, jelikož má u Metropolitní policie kolegu (už jsem se zmínil, že Greg pracuje u policie?), který za něco stojí a který je náhodou nezadaný. Nutno říct, že to nešlo tak, jak jsem očekával. Nezmínil jsem tebe, ale myslím, že uhodl, že za tím mým nečekaným vyhrknutím "nejsem hetero" bude stát nějaký konkrétní důvod. Upřímně, celý den jsem tě nemohl dostat z hlavy.  
  
Zastihnu tu tě zase někdy brzo?  
  
\- John


	26. Pátek 29. prosince

Milý Williame,  
  
Začínáš mi dělat starosti. Copak jsem si to totálně mylně vyložil? Nás? Vím, že jsi říkal, že se ti líbí, jak dávám "sex" až na druhé, ale neměl jsem ten dojem, že bys byl proti... trochu jsi se mnou také flirtoval, že? Opravdu se omlouvám, jestli ti to bylo nepříjemné. Jak jsem řekl, moc nepiju a když už ano, tak mě to pak nutí pochybovat o všem, co jsem udělal.  
  
Tady na klinice to bylo relativně klidných pár dnů, což pokládám za hezky normální. Jen obvyklé množství idiotských zranění (jako třeba příběhy začínající "vsadil jsem se se švagrem..." nebo "dostal jsem to k Vánocům, ale nepřečetl jsem si návod"), ale nic vážného. Nejsme pohotovost i když se někteří chovají, jako bychom byli.  
Každopádně mi to dává dost času k přemýšlení a nemůžu si pomoc a musím většinu času na tebe myslet.  
  
Napíšeš brzy?  
  
\- John


	27. Pondělí 1. ledna

Milý Williame,  
  
Šťastný nový rok. Stále chci, aby ses ozval. Moc se omlouvám za to překročení hranic o Vánocích. Můžeme se vrátit k tomu co jsme měli předtím? K tomu klábosení, škádlení a já nevím co ještě. Chybí mi to.  
  
\- John


	28. Neděle 7. ledna

J: Williame?  
  
J: Dobře  
  
J: Věděl jsem, že pravděpodobně nebudeš online, ale aspoň jsem v to doufal  
  
J: Měj se dobře ať jsi, kde jsi


	29. Pondělí 15. ledna

Milý Johne,  
  
Neznám slov, které by vyjádřily, jak moc je mi líto, že jsem nebyl schopný odepsat. Po tom Vánočním chatu věci nešly dobře a já byl nedobrovolně zadržen na dobu, která trvala snad věčnost. Přísahám, že má první myšlenka po probuzení, jsi vždy byl ty. Ten vánoční chat má k nevítanému opravdu daleko, byla to vzpomínka, která mi pomáhala překonat velmi špatné období. Nenávidím se za to, že to ticho tě přinutilo o sobě pochybovat. Nemyslím si, že existuje nějaký vesmír, skutečný nebo smyšlený, ve kterém bych se nadšeně nezúčastnil takové aktivity s tebou. Opravdu upřímně se omlouvám za to dlouhotrvající odmlčení.  
  
Špatné zprávy: budu teď muset strávit neurčitý čas v nemocnici. Ne v zemi, kde jsem byl zraněn, díkybohu, ale jsem teď ve špičkovém ozdravném zařízení ve Švýcarsku a budu zde do té doby, než budu zdravý natolik, abych mohl být přepraven do Londýna. Což je ta dobrá zpráva: navzdory všemu, co se stalo, dokončil jsem svůj projekt a brzy se už můžu vrátit domů.  
  
Konec téhle práce znamená pro mě obrovské změny, v osobní i profesionální rovině. Zároveň to také znamená, že už nemusím moc kontrolovat, co říkám, i když ti, Johne, chci všechny ty důležité věci říct osobně. Tolik nuancí se vytratí, když máme k dispozici jen slova na stránce a já nechci, aby mi unikla ani jediný detail, až tě konečně uvidím (a políbím?).  
  
O mobil i laptop jsem během těch uplynulých týdnů přišel, takže moje připojení k internetu bude nestabilní, dokud je nenahradím, ale zajistit způsob, jak být s tebou v kontaktu, je momentálně mou absolutní prioritou. Tou druhou je uzdravit se co nejdřív jak je možné, abych se mohl ujistit, že jsi skutečný.  
  
\- William


	30. Úterý 16. ledna

Milý Williame, 

Díkybohu! Chci říct, že nejsem rád, že jsi zraněný (hodně? Co se stalo? Budeš v pořádku?), ale děkuji Ti za to, že jsi mi konečně odepsal. Už mi vážně začalo hrabat z toho, jak jsem v posledních týdnech přemýšlel, že jsem možná naléhal příliš a že jsem přehlédl, že jsi nebyl tak zaujatý, jako jsem byl já. Pořád se ohledně toho cítím špatně – přísahám, že už nikdy nebudu pít – ale je to až směšně velká úleva, když vím, že jsem nepokazil to naše perfektní přátelství (nebo vztah?) na dálku jen protože jsem naprostý kretén a jsem uboze osamělý. 

Rozhodně se těším, až tě potkám (a ano, i políbím!) osobně, ať už se vrátíš do zpátky do Anglie kdykoliv. I když... když jsi řekl, že budeš "přepraven do Londýna", znamená to, že se budeš ještě dlouho zotavovat? Rád bych tě navštívil v nemocnici, ať už tu skončíš kdekoliv, ale naprosto chápu, pokud chceš chvíli počkat a mít rande za normálních podmínek. Doufám, že, ať už se stalo cokoliv, se plně uzdravíš. (Hodlám předpokládat – když jsi neposkytl žádné detaily – že to má něco společného s tou tvojí tajemnou prací dealera zbraní a ty o tom nemůžeš mluvit. Jak moc nemuset se kontrolovat znamená „nemuset se kontrolovat“?) 

Počasí je tu na leden až moc dobré – částečně slunečno a jen pár krátkých lijáků, a je dost teplo, takže pokud máš dobrý svetr, ani nepotřebuješ kabát. Nevím, jak je u tebe, ale tady v Londýně bys nemohl mít lepšího počasí pro rekonvalescanci než teď. 

Sežeň spolehlivý internet a možná bychom si mohli zase zachatovat. Nemusí to být jako o Vánocích, samozřejmě – i když bych si nestěžoval – ale líbí se mi vědomí, že na mě myslíš ve stejnou dobu, jako já na tebe. Což z mé strany, abych pravdu řekl, začíná být pořád. 

\- John 


	31. Středa 17. ledna

Milý Johne,

U výrazu "hodně zraněný" asi záleží na interpretaci, ale už jsem rozhodně měl lepší dny. Primárním problémem jsou popáleniny druhého stupně. Jsi doktor, takže si jsem jistý, že víš, že to k zahojení obvykle vyžaduje několik týdnů, ale zvláštní okolnosti v mém případě znamenají, že to může trvat i delší dobu. Překvapivě se mi podařilo si nic nezlomit, i když to bylo velmi těsné. Kdybys tady byl, pravděpodobně by mě to ušetřilo nějaké té bolesti i toho času k rekonvalescenci. Tak, jak se věci měly, musel jsem se spokojit s nedostatečnou a pozdní lékařskou péčí – a teď za to platím. Ano, ta nehoda byla příčinou mé ne-tak-úplně-dealer-zbraní práce, ale upřednostním, když ti to všechno budu moct říct osobně. Nevěřím si, že bych to tady dokázal všechno vysvětlit. Psaní je ubohou náhradou ve srovnání s tím, že bych tě viděl ve skutečnosti, a poranění hrtanu jakoukoliv smysluplnou konverzaci v dohledné budoucnosti znemožňuje. Právě teď je pro mě nemožné verbálně komunikovat hlasitěji než šeptem.

Fakt jsme zredukovali možná témata k rozhovoru na počasí? Radši bych slyšel něco o tobě – cokoliv, opravdu. Něco pravdivého. V poslední době  bylo v mém životě příliš málo pravdivých  věcí , a jen mi to připomíná, jak moc se chci vrátit domů.

\- William


	32. Čtvrtek 18. ledna

Milý Williame,  
  
Díky létům zkušeností a své pokročilé úrovni lékařských znalostí jsem si spojil, že popáleniny a poškozený hrtan obvykle vycházejí z požáru. Poškození tvých plic je téměř jistě stejně závažné jako ty popáleniny druhého stupně, že? Nevím, jak moc by pomohlo, kdybych tam byl osobně, i když mám hodně velkou praxi v obvazování všemožnými způsoby. Popáleniny, řezné rány, škrábance atd. To všechno díky jednak času strávenému v armádě, tak i mému spolubydlícímu, který byl větší nemehlo, než si myslel. Byl bych radši, kdyby naše první setkání nevyžadovalo žádnou nutnou lékařskou péči. Ale popravdě, nebylo by to poprvé. Jedna moje přítelkyně byla unesena na našem prvním rande. (A jako by už tohle nebylo dost divné, i po tomhle jsme stále přátelé a kolegové. Ačkoliv je jediná na klinice, kdo se nesnažil mi někoho dohodit.)  
  
Něco pravdivého... Tenhle víkend jsem byl na svatbě. Právě té kolegyně, tedy... technicky je moje šéfová, i když to tak většinu času nevypadá. Bylo to divné, mírně řečeno. Její nový manžel vypadá jako poměrně slušný chlápek – docela pohledný, vlastník řetězce obchodů se železářstvím, má rád tenis – ale je prostě divné ji vidět, jak se usadila s někým jiným. I když jsem s ní vůbec žádnou šanci neměl, ne po tom indentu s únosem. (A popravdě řečeno, jsem s tím v pohodě – stejně by nám to dohromady neklapalo. Jako přátelé jsme lepší.)  
  
Takže ano. Byla to hezká svatba. Šel jsem sám, hlavně protože jsem si nechtěl hledat nějaké rande na víkend, se kterým bych nechtěl ve skutečnosti randit. Tančím hůř než hrozně, takže jsem se tomu vyhnul, ale jídlo bylo dobré a dort byl úžasný a Sarah vypadala tak neskutečně šťastně. Příští týden bude pryč na líbánkách, což znamená, že budu mít na klinice extra směny navíc, ale opravdu ji přeji to nejlepší.  
  
Řekneš mi něco pravdivého o sobě?  
  
\- John


	33. Pátek 19. ledna

W: Johne? 

W: Očividně tu teď nejsi, ale nechám to tu otevřené, kdyby náhodou. 

W: Měl jsi pravdu ohledně této stránky – měla by obsahovat něco, co by člověku řeklo, jestli je jeho potenciální partner online nebo ne. Tenhle "napiš jim a slepě doufej" systém není moc ideální. 

J: Williame! Omlouvám se, byl jsem pryč. 

J: Dej mi minutku, než uklidím nákup, a pak jsem celý tvůj. 

J: Sorry, že jsi musel čekat. 

W: Johne. 

W: Není to, jakože jsem schopný momentálně něco dělat. 

J: Lezeš nudou po zdi? 

W: Jsi doktor. Musíš vědět, jaké nemocnice jsou. 

J: V jedné jsem strávil měsíce po tom, co jsem byl postřelen. Jo, opravdu vím, jaké jsou. 

J: Měl jsem dojem, že nemůžeš prozradit, co přesně se stalo, ale nemůžeš mi aspoň říct o svých zraněních? Kromě nadýchání se kouře (předpokládám) a popálenin? 

W: Záleží na tom... Budeš se mnou víc soucítit, když ti řeknu, že jsem v hrozných bolestech? Nebo bych to radši měl přejít a spíše říct víc chlapsky "Je to jen pár zlomených kostí." 

J: Idiote. :-) Takže sis něco opravdu zlomil? Neřekl bych, že se zlomené kosti zhojí už po pár týdnech. 

W: Ne, ve skutečnosti nic není zlomeného. Krátká verze je, že hořelo, dostal jsem se z budovy, ale pak jsem musel ujít značnou vzdálenost po svých, aby informoval své zaměstnavatele o vývoji situace. A z toho dobrodružství získaný písek a špína v mých zraněních jen zvýšily riziko infekce a tím i dobu zotavení. 

J: Aaah, ano, to může být špatné. Takže jsem dobře odhadl to nadýchání se kouřem? 

W: Žádné poškození plic, ale ano. 

J: Je mi to líto. 

W: Nemusí. Požár samozřejmě není obvyklým doporučeným prostředkem, jak ukončit obchodní transakci, ale v mém případě to mnoho věcí zjednodušilo. A umožnilo mi dokončit něco, co mohla být jednotvárná a pracná dřina. I s časem na zotavení budu takhle doma dřív. 

J: Zní to, jako bys fakt neměl rád svoji práci. 

W: Je to nezbytné, ale nenávidím to. Pořád jen cestuji a cestuji a kamkoliv jdu, tak to není Londýn. 

J: Opravdu tohle město tak moc miluješ? 

W: Je to jediné místo, kde jsem cítil, že tam opravdu patřím. Když jsem jej prvně navštívil jako dítě, utekl jsem své chůvě a strávil dvě hodiny touláním po Regent's parku. I tehdy se to zdálo být jako domov. 

J: Ježiši! Kolik ti bylo? 

W: Dost málo na to, aby si mě všimnul policejní konstábl, kterému přišlo divné, že jsem nebyl s někým dospělým. 

J: To jsi dělal často? Zatoulával ses? 

W: Jen když jsem byl znuděný. Neměl jsem tu chůvu moc rád. 

J: Takže jsi vyrůstal s chůvami? 

W: Moji rodiče byli – a stále jsou – po většinu času velmi zaneprázdnění. Oba jsou ve svých oborech světoznámí a ani jeden neměl moc času, který by mohli věnovat výchově svých dětí. 

J: A proto ty internátní školy? 

W: Přesně tak. 

J: Řekl bych, že tohle je jedna z věcí, v které jsem měl štěstí – naši rodiče mě i mou sestru milovali. Dokud můj táta neumřel. Mamka od té doby už nebyla stejná, ale pořád se snaží. Upletla mi hodně svetrů. 

W: Nosíš je? 

J: Nosím hodně svetry. :-) Je tu něco na malém doktorovi ve vlněném svetru, v jehož přítomnosti se dokážou pacienti uvolnit natolik, aby mu řekli pravdu o svém problému. 

W: Takže jsi dobrý? 

J: Záleží na tom, co musím udělat. ;-) Už nemůžu operovat, což je vlastně primární důvod, proč jsem skončil v Londýně, ale přál bych si, abych si občas musel poradit s něčím víc, než jen se záhadnými vyrážkami a bolestmi v krku. Musím přiznat, že je něco vzrušujícího na tom, když pacienti mají nějaký hrozně trapný problém a snaží se to přede mnou utajit. 

W: Jako třeba co? 

J: Aniž bych vyzradil něco o pacientech... Většinou to jsou sexuálně přenosné nemoci a oni říkají, že je nakazili zombie moskyti nebo že olizovali záchodové prkénko v hospodě. Skoro nikdy nepřiznají, že šukali souseda/sousedku nebo sekretářku nebo něco takového. 

W: To raději přiznají, že olizovali záchodové prkénko v hospodě, než že měli pohlavní styk? 

J: "Byla to sázka." Vždycky to je sázka. 

W: Tvoji pacienti jsou idioti. 

J: Statisticky značné procento pacientů, ano. Idioti mívají sklony potřebovat více lékařské pomoci, jelikož dělání idiotských věcí je u nich na denním pořádku. 

J: Zranil ses někdy při dělaní něčeho hloupého? Myslím si, že každý byl v dětství alespoň jednou na pohotovosti. 

W: Ve skutečnosti ne. 

J: Fakt? 

W: Moje druhá a ty další chůvy byly najaty pro jejich znalosti první pomoci a pohotovostní medicíny. Nikdy jsem nebyl jako dítě na pohotovosti. 

J: ... 

J: Co se tedy stalo s tou první? 

W: To vůbec nebyla moje vina. 

J: Nech mě hádat. Byla to ona, kdo nakonec skončil na pohotovosti? 

W: Tohle je historka, kterou je lepší říct osobně. Protože budu mít možnost vidět tvůj výraz a poznám tak, kdy mám přestat mluvit. 

J: Ha 

J: Tak dobře. 

J: Těším se, až to celé uslyším. Trapné historky z dětství dělají jsou excelentní základ pro první rande. 

W: A těšíš na první rande se mnou? 

J: Víc, než jsem ochotný přiznat. I sám sobě. 

J: Doufám, že tě to moc nevyděsilo. 

J: Chci říct, že se ti nehodlám do konce života pověsit na krk, ale jsi ten jediný člověk, který mě od té doby, co můj spolubydlící umřel, opravdu učinil "šťastným". A i kdyby to mezi námi nefungovalo, nikdy bych tohohle nelitoval. 

W: I když to znamená krizi sexuální identity? 

J: I v tom případě. 

J: Nebyla to zas tolik krize, každopádně, spíše uvědomění si toho, co už dávno bublalo pod povrchem. 

W: Že jsi přitahován i muži. 

J: Že jsem "možná" přitahován "některými" muži. Není to stejné jako se ženami. Trvalo mi chvilku, než jsem, jak to vlastně mám. Hodně jsem nad tím přemýšlel. 

J: Zajímaly tě někdy ženy (nebo nějaká konkrétní žena) stejným způsobem jako muži? Nebo jsi skrz na skrz gay? 

W: "Skrz na skrz" zní jako kdyby moje levé chodidlo nebo zadek nebo slezina mohly být heterosexuální a ten zbytek ne. 

W: ale ne, nikdy mě sexuálně nepřitahovala žádná žena. Byla tu jedna nebo dvě které byly aspoň trochu přitažlivé, ale nikdy jsem se toho nechytil. 

J: Jaké je to během cestování? Býváš i na místech, kde je homosexualita ilegální? Musíš to skrývat? 

W: Homosexualita je svým způsobem ilegální téměř všude. Nepůsobím jako "gay", takže není co skrývat. 

W: Abych pravdu řekl, mám neobvykle nízké libido. Vždycky jsem měl. Nikdy mi nevadilo být bez sexuální stimulace po dlouhou dobu. Nikdy jsem nebyl zoufalý natolik, abych to riskoval někde, kde by mě to mohlo přivést do maléru, takže to nebyl problém. 

J: Takže to jen... neděláš? Když cestuješ? Necestuješ náhodou skoro pořád? 

W: Předtím jsem říkal, že nehledám známosti tohoto typu. Ty, Johne, jsi světlá výjimka. 

J: Chceš dneska zase výjimku? ;-) 

W: Tak rád bych řekl ano, ale opravdu nejsem ve vhodné pozici pro sex chat (nebo jak se tomu říká?). Stále monitorují mé životní funkce, a někdo by si určitě všimnul, kdyby tlukot srdce najednou zrychlil. 

W: Krom jiných věcí. 

J: Sakra, omlouvám se. Úplně jsem zapomněl. Teď se cítím jako totální kretén. 

J: Nepřepínáš se moc, když se mnou takhle dlouho chatuješ, že ne? 

W: Vůbec ne. 

W: Ve skutečnosti to je pravda. Jsem vyčerpaný. Ale ještě nechci říct dobrou noc. 

J: Tak neříkej. 

J: Zkus se chvíli prospat, můžeme nechat chat otevřený a ty si můžeš představovat, že sedím u tebe. 

W: To je podivně roztomilé. Děkuju. 

J: Budu tu, dokud nezamířím do postele. Trochu si odpočiň. 

J: Hej 

J: Je tu půlnoc 

J: I přes risk, že tě zvuk zprávy probudí, ti chci dát vědět, že se na noc odhlašuju 

J: Napíšeš mi zítra? 


	34. Sobota 20. ledna

Milý Johne, 

Děkuji za tu včerejší noc. Za to, že jsi zůstal se mou (alespoň elektronicky). Je zvláštní, jak můžou být nemocnice osamělé i s těmi lidmi, co tu pořád pobíhají. Ráno jsem se probudil a chvíli se stupidně šklebil na obrazovku, jen přemýšlejíc o tobě. O tom, jak tě konečně uvidím, dotknu se tě. Pro to vědomí, že ty budeš schopný se dotknout mě. 

Musím říct, že jsem překvapený, že jsi nereagoval na mé přiznání, že mám nízké libido. V těch několika málo případech, kdy jsem se pokusil o něco, co by se blížilo vztahu, tohle byl vždycky bod sporu (a případně i posměchu). Možná jsi jen příliš slušný na to, abys cokoliv řekl. Neurazím se jen tak, tak, prosím, neměj pocit, že se musíš kvůli mně držet zpátky, ale ocením, když si z toho nebudeš dělat srandu. Vím, že nedostatek sexuálního apetitu není na partnerovi zrovna přitažlivé. Všechno, co můžu slíbit, je, že se budu opravdu snažit. Rychle se učím, pokud se tomu věnuju. 

Co bys udělal, kdybys mohl? Kdybych už byl v Londýně s tebou? Kdybych nebyl zraněný a už jsme měli za sebou formality kolem prvního rande a večeře a jakékoliv zbývající trapné tlachání? Kdybychom byli zpátky v tvém bytě (nebo v mém) a já byl v tvém náručí? Držel bys mě blízko? Líbal bys mě, dokud by se mi nepodlomily kolena? Hledal místa na mém těle, kde by ses mohl dotýkat a kousat and tulit se a přinutil bys mě vykřiknout? Nízké libido nebo ne, představoval jsem si to nesčetněkrát. Představoval jsem si tebe nade mnou, tlačící mě do matrace, plný možností. Nevím kolikrát a kolika způsoby jsem o tom snil či bděl a jaké by to mohlo být, jak bych reagoval. 

Myslím si – přinejmenším poprvé – že bys měl převzít vedení. Téměř určitě máš více zkušeností než já s líbáním a dotýkáním a vůbec s projevováním náklonosti, a já chci, aby to dopadlo dobře. Stojíš za to. Mohl bys mi ukázat, co dělat, jak tě mám držet, abychom mohli komunikovat víc než jen slovy. Ale pokud jsi tohle nikdy předtím s mužem nedělal, můžeme se nakonec dostat do bodu, kdy převezmu vedení, a pak já můžu učit tebe. Můžu se tě dotýkat a škádlit tě a ukázat ti, že sex se mnou není v žádném směru stejný jako sex se ženou. Oba se naučíme víc o tom druhém víc, než kolik jsme se naučil v tisících dopisech na tomto webu. Náš vánoční chat už překonal všechno, co jsem zažil předtím, a nedokážu si představit, jak mnohem lepší to bude ve skutečnosti. 

Radši bych už měl skončit. Psal sem to po kousíčkách celé ráno, kdykoliv sestřičky odešly a já měl pár minut jen pro sebe, ale s tím srdečním monitoringem jsem si nedělal legraci. Nechci jim dát žádnou záminku, aby si mě tu nechali jen o minutku déle, než je lékařsky nezbytné. (Počítá se to za „něco pravdivého“?)

\- William 


	35. mnohem později, sobota 20. ledna

Milý William,

Bože! Ty mě zabíjíš. Tohle by sis měl pomalu přečíst, protože to je přesně to, co bych udělal, kdybys byl tady v mém bytě:

Vtáhnul bych tě dovnitř a zabouchnul za námi dveře. Otočil bych tě a přitiskl ke zády ke dveřím, přitiskl bych se ke tvé hrudi. Je mi jedno, pokud bych se musel natáhnout, abych tě vůbec políbil. S trochou štěstí během chvilky budeš slabý v kolenech a trochu sklouzneš dolů, takže budu mít lepší úhel. A pokud ne, tak bych byl (jsem) nadšený, že mám tu příležitost být s tebou, že by mi byli nějaké malé detaily úplně jedno.

Myslím, že moji hlavní prioritou bude ti sebrat dech. Moje pusa na tvém krku, na ušním lalůčku, hraně čelisti, klíční kosti – kousání a škádlení, dokud bys nelapal po dechu a nevrtěl se pode mnou. Nemyslím si, že bych chtěl čekat natolik dlouho, abych z nás dostal oblečení. Ne, když to bude poprvé. Pokud bych dělal svou práci dobře, sklouzl bys na zem, pokud bych tě nedržel přitisknutého ke dveřím. Nadzvednul bych své boky natolik, abych mezi nás protáhl své ruce, abych ti rozepnul poklopec a strčil do něj své prsty. Byl bys tak horký, tak tvrdý. Možná tě rozechvěju pocitem, jak bude cítit má dlaň sevřená kolem tebe v trenkách. Honil bych tě tak, jak to mám rád, nechal tě cítit přesně to, co jsem dělal se svým penisem tenkrát o Vánocích, když jsem se udělal na posteli, zatímco jsem si s tebou psal. A jak jsem to už párkrát (víc než jen párkrát) od té doby dělal.

Ale ne dokud bys nevyvrcholil. Myslím, že bych se dokázal kontrolovat víc. Pokračoval bych, dokud bys neztratil dech a nebyl roztoužený, dokud bys neztratil schopnost být souvisle mluvit a tvůj puls nepádil zběsile pod mým jazykem, jak bych ti sál krk. A pak bych ti do ucha zavrčel příkaz, aby ses ani nehnul a sesunul se na kolena mezi tvé nohy a pohltil bych tvůj penis, jak nejvíc bych dokázal. Ve skutečnosti jsem to ještě nikdy nezkoušel, však víš, ale myslím, že mi odpustíš mou nezkušenost ve světle skutečnosti, jak moc bys byl na hraně. Vím, jak to mám rád a už se těším, že ti to tak udělám.

Jaké zvuky bys dělal, kdybych tě sál? Vzdychal bys a házel bys hlavou ze strany na stranu nebo bys zkousl ret a zůstal naprosto tichý? Byl bys schopný odolat tendenci vyrážet proti mé puse nebo bych tě musel rukama přitisknout ke zdi, abych mohl strávit čas totálním ničením tvé sebekontroly. Byl bys schopný vydržet stát zpříma? Doufám, že ano, jelikož si chci dát na čas s učením se, jak vlastně chutnáš, jak je tvůj penis cítit na jazyku. Kolik z tebe bych dokázal pozřít, než bych se začal dávit a jestli bych pojmul víc, čím déle bych na tobě pracoval. Byl bys radši, kdybych tě současně s kouřením i honil nebo bys preferoval, kdybych místo toho laskal tvoje koule, lehce se jich dotýkajíc prsty nebo je muchlal v dlani. Rozhodně chci zjistit, jak chutnáš, když konečně vyvrcholíš, jestli chutnáš sladce nebo kysele, hořce nebo slaně. A pak bych tě pustil a ty by ses složil na zem v roztřesenou hromádku. a vytáhl bych si penis z trenek (a ano, v tu chvíli bych už byl _tak_ tvrdý) , klečíc přímo před tebou bych se vyhonil. Vyvrcholil bych na koberec, pokud bys to preferoval, ale radši bych se ti udělal na penis a na břicho a všude, kde byla má pusa.  A pak bychom se zasténáním padli na záda vedle sebe na podlahu, jen naše ruce by se dotýkaly, a nemusely bychom nic říkat, protože všechno to trapné "budeme to chtít udělat znova?" už bylo vyřešeno. Protože samozřejmě, že to budeme chtít udělat znova. Vždycky.

Každopádně, tohle bych udělal, kdybys tu byl.  Teda mohl bych udělat . Rozhodně o tom budu přemýšlet, dokud nebudeš konečně v Londýně.

\- John


	36. Neděle 21. ledna

Milý Johne, 

Doufám, že jsi šťastný. Přečetl jsem si tvůj mail a způsobilo to, že tři sestry přiběhly zkontrolovat, jestli jsem v pořádku. Musel jsem rychle přijít s výmluvou,aby mě nechaly o samotě a já to mohl dokončit. (Až na to, že jsem to nemohl doopravdy dokončit, ne tady, a nemůžu se rozhodnout, jestli jsem teď na tebe naštvaný nebo více odhodlaný se dostat z této nemocniční postele.) 

Bylo mi řečeno, že to zatím postupuje dobře. Poranění dýchacích orgánů je méně závažné, než původně mysleli. A i když chraptím a nejsem schopný se zhluboka nadechnout, jsem si jistý, že to nebude mít žádné trvalé následky. Hrtan byl dost pohmožděn, ale už to začíná být lepší. Vlastně už můžu dělat zvuky hlasitější než šepot. Zbytek se uzdravuje podle očekávání. Většina popálenin je na zádech a nohou, kde je kůže silnější, takže by se to mělo zahojit s minimálním zjizvením (pokud vůbec s nějakým). Stále tu je varování " _pokud_ to půjde dobře", ale nevidím důvod, proč by to nemělo jít dobře.  

Během našeho posledního chatu jsi řekl, že "každý byl v dětství alespoň jednou na pohotovosti". Jaká je tvoje historka? Nebo si to šetříš pro to rozhodující první rande, abys udělal dobrý první dojem? (Mimochodem, není to potřeba.) 

\- Willliam 


	37. Pondělí 22. ledna

Milý Williame,

Věř tomu nebo ne, ale mám historek z pohotovosti až moc. Byl jsem "to dítěte", však víš, to, které se dokázalo zranit mnoha způsoby. Hrál jsem fotbal i rugby na různých pozicích, což mi zajistilo pestrobarevné modřiny po celé dětství, ale myslím, že poprvé jsem byl na pohotovosti, když mi byly tři roky nebo tak nějak. Harry (moje starší sestra) a já jsme si to léto hodně hráli venku a nějak se jí do rukou dostala vodní pistole ve tvaru růžového slona. Bylo to dost velké... nevěřím moc svým vzpomínkám, ale asi to bylo půl metru dlouhé a těžké a plastové. V té době jsme žili v malém přízemním bytě se zahrádkou a my jsme kolem běhali a stříkali po sobě. A Harry si usmyslela, že vyleze na ten jediný strom, co jsme měli, a bude na mě stříkat z výšky, kam bych na ní nedostříknul. Až na to, že jí uklouzly prsty a pustila tu vodní pistoli přímo na mě. Zrovna jsem se koukal nahoru (samozřejmě), takže mě to praštilo přímo do oka. Hodně to krvácelo a hned jsem začal ječet.

Každopádně, Harry běžela dovnitř najít mamku, ale (podle toho, co mi později bylo řečeno) mamka vůbec nechápala, co se děje, protože Harry říkala "pustila jsem slona na Johna a ten ho trefil do oka!" a jelikož o té sloní vodní pistoli nevěděla, nedávalo jí to smysl. Jeli jsme na pohotovost a dostal jsem pár stehů na obočí. Harry byla z té situace totálně otrávená, protože musela hodiny jen sedět a čekat. Nepamatuju si na nic z té pohotovosti, ale pamatuju si Harry, jak byla celou cestu domů nasupená. Možná to není tak skandální, jak sis představoval – žádná idiocie nezahrnutá – ale další historky si nechám na jindy. ;-)

Pokusím se  odolat "sex chatu" pokud ti to bude tak víc vyhovovat – nemůžeme přece zase vyděsit sestřičky! – ale přeju ti, ať se uzdravíš co nejdříve. Většinu dní se musím namáhat, abych sem nechodil, dokud se nedostanu domů, nebo bych strávil celý den sněním o tobě a nebyl bych schopný se soustředit na své pacienty...

\- John


	38. Úterý 23. ledna

Milý Johne,

Tak nějak mě vůbec nepřekvapuje, že jsi byl "to dítě". Vypadáš jako ten typ. Fotbal a rugby... byl jsi tedy populární? Zdá se, že sportovci jsou populární vždycky. Já jsem v nejlepším případě byl tolerovaný, když to bylo nezbytné. Brzy jsem se naučil, že ne všichni (včetně dospělých) rádi slyší, že se spletli, ale delší dobu mi trvalo, než jsem zjistil, že bych se vyhnul šikaně, kdybych držel pusu zavřenou. Což jsem nikdy neudělal, ale aspoň jsem přišel na to, z čeho to pramenilo.

Tohle je jen krátká zpráva, abys věděl, žejsem zpátky v Anglii! Ještě ne v Londýně, naneštěstí. Očividně ještě potřebuju týden odpočívat, takže mě odsunuli do domu mých rodičů v Devonu. Jsou pryč, samozřejmě, ale milá dvojice, která tu pracuje jako hospodyně a správce, byla nucena si mě vzít na starost. Už je mi zle z toho, jak pořád ležím na břiše, aby "mohly popáleniny na zádech dýchat", ale po té pekelné cestě sem si uvědomuji, že jenom ležet není tak hrozné. Trvalo mi to většinu cesty sem, než jsem tohle naťukal do mobilu – zbytek mé zručnosti je sice zřejmě dostatečný pro normální klávesnici, ale tenhle dotykový displej je noční můra. (Poranění rukou sice nebylo tak závažné jako jinde, ale i tak jsou trochu bolavé.) Mám dojem, že díky soustředění se na psaní tobě jsem neštěkal jsemna všechny, kdo se účastnili mého převozu.

Uvidím tě za týden?

\- William


	39. Středa 24. ledna

Milý Williame,

Týden? Jakože tenhle týden? Nech mě si udělat čas. :-) (Jen z části si dělám srandu. Dej mi vědět, až se v Devonu začneš nudit. Můžu si vzít volno a naskočit na vlak za tebou, pokud tedy můžeš mít návštěvy. Pochopím, jestli chceš počkat, ale čekání není mou silnou dovedností.) 

Ve spojitosti s tím... Znamená to, že už nejsi připojen ke srdečnímu monitoru, když už nejsi v nemocnici? Protože jestli ano, mám nápady na spoustu věcí, jak tě zabavit. Když už věříš tomu, že psaní si se mnou napomáhá tvému uzdravování...

\- John


	40. Čtvrtek 25. ledna

W: Už nejsem připojený k srdečnímu monitoru. 

W: A také už mě sestry nevyrušují každou půl hodinu. 

J: Ani v nejmenším si nedokážeš představit, jak rád to slyším. ;-) 

J: Nemohl jsem na tebe dneska přestat myslet. Ne s vědomím, že jsi o moc blíž, ale stále ne tady. 

W: Přesně mé myšlenky. 

J: Vím, že jsi zmínil, že občas máš nízké libido, takže tě prosím, abych chápal, že jsem jen nefantazíroval o sexu. 

J: Nemůžu se dočkat, až tě konečně potkám osobně 

W: Netřeba se omlouvat. Být 27/4 pod lékařským dozorem dělá chlípné myšlenky jen mnohem mučivější. 

W: Znovu jsem si přečetl ten tvůj mail a hned v momentě, kdy jsem byl nechán o samotě v posteli, jsem si ho vyhonil. 

W: Vůbec to nepomohlo. 

W: Vždycky, když zavřu oči, jediné, co vidím, je obrázek tebe v mé hlavě, jak mě držíš přitisknutého ke dveřím a máš pusu na mém penisu. 

W: Bože, dokonce cítím, jak se mi srdce zrychlí i jen když na to myslím. 

J: Ježiši! Proč mi to musíš dělat? Takhle ten týden nikdy nevydržím. 

J: Chceš, abych tě navštívil? S tím přeplánováním rozvrhu jsem si nedělal legraci. 

J: (Zase, pravděpodobně ne kvůli _tomu_ – pokud se stále uzdravuješ a tak – ale že bychom se konečně potkali?) 

W: Opravdu si přeju, abychom mohli, ale nemyslím se, že by to byl dobrý nápad. 

W: Nechci abych naše první setkání probíhalo za situace, kdy budu skřehotat jako žába a nebudu schopný sedět vzpřímeně víc jak pár minut v kuse.

W: Mám v plánu se na tebe vrhnout v okamžiku, kdy tě spatřím. 

W: Nebo se aspoň pokusím. 

J: Asi budeš v nevýhodě... takhle, já opravdu dobře líbám. 

J: Sázím na to, že nebudu první, kdo bude mimo. 

J: Nějaká konkrétní citlivá místa? Za uchem, například? Hrana čelisti? Přímo na krční tepně? 

W: Už to bylo... nějakou chvíli. Řekl bych, že to musíš zjistit. (Jsem velký fanoušek experimentů...) 

W: A ty? Nějaká erotická slabost, o které bych měl vědět? 

J: Nejsem si jistý, jestli je chytré ti to říkat. 

J: Bude lepší, když to zjistíš sám. 

J: Ale – pokud se to počítá jako erotická slabost – v jedné části těla jsem hrozně lechtivý. 

J: Je na tobě, abys zjistil, kde. ;-) 

W: Po stranách? 

W: Na chodidlech? 

J: Raději bys to zjistil přes chat nebo to chceš najít sám? 

W: Na tohle opravdu nemusím odpovídat. 

J: Ne, to opravdu nemusíš. 

J: Vím přesně, co chceš udělat. 

J: Chceš ze mě strhat oblečení a přejet rukama a pusou po celém mém těle, naučit se každý centimetr čtvereční mě. Vyzkoušet, co mě přiměje se smát, co mě přinutí se zasvíjet, co mi zastaví dech. 

J: Chceš sevřít prsty můj penis, chceš mě sledovat, jak zalapám po dechu, jak zavřu oči a prohnu se v zádech. 

J: Chceš mě otočit na břicho, obtáhnout křivku mých zad, promnout mi zadek dlaněmi, prolétnout prsty na mých stehnech, takže sebou škubnu a zasténám a zvednu svůj zadek výš do vzduchu jako pozvánku.  

J: A co budeš dělat po tom, je na tobě. ;-) 

W: … Kurva. 

W: Vím _přesně_ , co bych udělal. 

J: Pověz mi to. 

J: V detailech. 

W: Mohl bych si prolízat cestu dolů po křivce tvých zad, od zátylku až po prohlubeň na zádech, užíval bych si tu příchuť potu z předehry, kterou už bychom měli za sebou. 

W: Přelétl bych rukama po zadní straně stehen, stočil byl dlaně dovnitř, takže bych špičkami prstů šimral tvou stehenní tepnu, a sotva se dotknu tvých koulí, když se dostanu nahoru. 

W: Ale nechal bych je tam, kreslil bych malé kroužky na perineum a na spodu koulí, jen natolik, abych tě přinutil sebou trhnout a zavrčet na mě, jen natolik, abych tě přinutil víc roztáhnout nohy. 

W: A pak bych sklonil hlavu a prolízal bych si odsud cestičku až k prohlubni mezi tvými půlkami, držel bych tě dole jak bys vyrážel nahoru. Usadil bych se a roztáhl tvé půlky a zkusil si vzpomenout, co si pamatuji o rimmingu. 

J: No do háje! Mám dojem, že bych byl sakra blízko ke ztrátě schopnosti souvisle mluvit. 

W: Oh, tak to bych pokračoval, dokud by se ze "sakra blízko" nestalo "naprosto a totálně". Přejel bych jazykem přes tvou dírku, kroužil okolo, škádlil tě jen špičkou, horkou a vlhkou. Už ti to někdo předtím dělal? 

J: Nikdy. Ale do prdele, dovedu si to představit. Budu si to představovat celý následující týden. 

W: Představuj. Představ si, že se můj jazyk prodere do tebe, kluzký a neodbytný. Představ si mé ruce, jak laskají tvé koule, posťuchují je konečky prstů, mnou v dlaních. Představ si mou ruku, jak by sjela trochu výš a sevřela se kolem tebe, aby ti poskytla ten správný tlak. 

W: představ si, že jsi uvězněný mezi mým jazykem a mou pěstí, nejistý, jestli chceš přirazit dozadu směrem k mé puse, nebo dopředu do mé pěsti. Na obou stranách budu vytrvalý, ať už se vydáš kamkoliv. 

J: kurvakurvakurva. Jsem teď tak tvrdý. Mám ruku v kalhotech. Hodlám si vyhonit, budu si představovat, že je to tvá ruka. 

W: Ano. 

W: Já taky – doslova si koušu ret, mám ho venku a představuju si, jak se pohybuje uvnitř tebe, co nejdál bych zvládnul. 

W: Udělej se pro mě, Johne. Představ si, jak bych byl na tobě cítit a udělej se. 

J: Bože 

J: Kurva 

J: Jo, takže tak. Musíš se uzdravit už teď, ať mi to můžeš ukázat ve skutečnosti. 

J: A dokonce mě i něco naučit, abychom se mohli vystřídat. 

W: Chtěl bys to? 

J: Rozhodně chci s tebou dělat naprosto všechno. 

J: Vlastně teď je řada na tobě, aby sis představoval mě. Představ si, že bych tě přitlačil na postel hned, jak bych se vzpamatoval po tom zvrhle fantastickém orgasmu, a pomocí kolen ti roztáhnul nohy a vrátil ti tu laskavost. 

J: Snažíc se napodobit všechny ty líznutí a zatáhání a líbání, které jsi dělal ty mně. 

W: Já... kurva.

J: Přesně tak. ;-)

J: Představ si to, Williame. Ležím dole na tobě, takže se nemůžeš dostat pryč, ne dokud nebudu chtít, a můj jazyk je na tvém zadku horký a pohyblivý. 

J: Mé ruce jsou všude – na tvých bocích, na stehnech, na koulích, na penisu 

J: Možná bych mohl pod tebe dát polštář, aby ses měl o co třít 

J: A já bych se nezastavil, i kdybys na mě křičel, i kdybys prosil o uvolnění. 

J: A pak bys konečně dosáhl vrcholu, a já bych tě tam držel po celé věky, celého roztouženého a chtivého, předtím, než bych ti stisknul penis správným způsobem a ty bych křičíc vyvrcholil do matrace. 

W: lkj;lkjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjj 

W: Jsem beze slov. 

W: A nikdo by radši mě nějakou chvíli neměl chodit kontrolovat, dokud mi zase nezpevní kosti. Je ze mě želatina. 

J: Nemůžeš vidět můj obličej, takže si budeš muset ten můj samolibý úsměv představit. 

W: To udělám. 

W: Bože, budu muset vysvětlit ty vlhké fleky na pyžamu. 

J: Ach, představ si, že hospodyně/správce/zdravotní sestra/kdokoliv bude přesně vědět, co jsi dělal. 

W: Nic bych s tím nemohl dělat. Kromě červenání se. 

J: Možná nevím, jak vypadáš, ne tak docela, ale i tak si hodlám představit, jak se červenáš. V mé představě jsi roztomilý. 

W: Díky...? 

J: To byl kompliment, přísahám. 

J: Ale už musím jít (a já, na rozdíl od tebe, mám možnost hodit pár věcí do prádla. 

J: Řekl bych, že počítám dny do setkání, ale asi nemáš nějaký konkrétní datum, kdy už budeš zdravý, co? 

W: Ne tak docela. 

W: Doktor zase přijde ve čtvrtek, takže potom můžu informovat 

J: Nenuť mě čekat, dokud zase o tobě neuslyším. 

W: Nenechám. ;-) 


	41. Pátek 26. ledna

Milý Johne, 

Už jsem ti řekl, že jsi úžasný? Protože jestli ne, tak to bylo ode mne nedbalé. Zjistil jsem, že uvažuju o všech detailech o tobě – textura tvých vlasů, vkus na národní kuchyni, jestli jsi dobrý ve fotbale a v rugby, a pokud ano, jestli máš možnost si zahrát. (Pokud hraješ, chci vidět všechny tvé zápasy.) Všechny ty nekončící drobnosti, které nesdílíme s tím druhým přes internetové připojení, ale které vyjdou najevo při skutečném vztahu. 

A abych byl sám k sobě upřímný, což obvykle nebývám, jsem také vyděšený, jelikož jsem byl pevně rozhodnutý ti nelhat, nikdy, i kdyby to bylo jednodušší. Byl jsi ke mně tak otevřený a já ještě jsem předtím nic takového nezažil. Nechci tohle ztratit. Nás. Ať to znamená cokoliv. Bojím se, že až mě uvidíš a budeš se mnou mluvit, já nebudu tím, koho bys chtěl, že tě zklamu. A ztratit tě teď by bylo mnohem horší, než kdybychom nikdy nezačali tuhle korespondenci. 

(Měl bys vědět, že takový nebývám. Pocity a emoce nejsou mojí silnou stránkou, ani po zkoumání sebe sama. Něco jsi ve mně našel, Johne, něco, díky čemu chci být lepším člověkem. Chci být natolik dobrý, abych si tě zasloužil. Chci, abys mě měl rád, ne, jen jako člověka, kterého prezentuji online, ale takového, jaký jsem bez té bezpečné vzdálenosti mezi námi. Ta představa, že bych byl s tebou absolutně sám sebou, je děsivá a opojná zároveň.) 

Napíšeš brzy, prosím? Není třeba ujišťování, že všechno bude v pořádku. Oba víme, že v tuhle chvíli se už nemusíme planě utěšovat. Prostě tě rád slyším. 

 

\- William 


	42. Pátek 26. ledna, o deset minut později

Milý Johne,

Omlouvám se – je to moc sebelítostivé, neměl jsem to posílat. Ignoruj můj poslední mail. (Kromě té části, v níž tě vyzývám k brzkému odepsání.)

\- William


	43. Pátek 26. ledna, později večer

Milý Williame,

Ani náhodou. ;-) Myslím, že je  fér , když řeknu, že bezpodmínečné přij etí je něco,  na co jsme dlouho čekali , svým způsobem. Vím, že jsem také dal najevo nervozitu ohledně osobního  setkání , ale aspoň jsi viděl mé fotky, víš, jak vypadám, kde pracuju, a všechny ty ostatní maličkosti, co jsem zveřejnil na svém profilu. Nesmírně se těším, až doopravdy uvidím, jak vypadáš (mimo mou představivost), uslyším tvůj hlas (i když nebude ještě úplně uzdravený) a uslyším víc věcí o tobě, o které jsi se dosud nemohl podělit. A já to chápu, možná tu jsou věci, které mi nikdy nebudeš moci říct. Znám pár lidí s podobnou prací (no dobře, jen jednoho, ale je opravdu děsivě vlivný a tajnůstkářský) a někdy prostě musíš jen pokrčit rameny a říct "Dobře, věřím ti, že mi řekneš všechno, co potřebuju vědět." Pokud to je to, s čím si děláš starosti, tak se můžeš uklidnit, nebudu z tebe tahat žádná státní tajemství nebo něco takového. To, že si s tím lhaním dělám hlavu, znamená hodně. Mám ten dojem, že lhaní je podstatnou součástí tvé profese. Jasně, že se mi líbí myšlenka, že bych byl tvou výjimkou, tvým ostrovem, kde se normální pravidla neuplatňují. Slibuji, že nebudu zneužívat své pozice, pokud to je to,  coti dělá starosti.

Takže, jo, trochu moc hlubokomyslné na páteční večer. :-) A na tvé ostatní otázky. Ne, už fotbal a rugby nehraju, i když bych si rád zahrál. Vlastně jsem před sedmi měsíci měl šanci zaskočit někoho v týmu New Scotland Yardu a zahrát si v okresním přeboru, a bylo fajn se trochu zblátit a zapotit se. Pokud by někdy někoho potřebovali na víc než jen jednu hru nebo dvě, tak bych po té šanci skočil. Trochu jsem vyšel ze cviku, ale to byl každý, kdo hrál. (A – pokud to není moc vychloubačné – vypadám ve fotbalových kraťasech mnohem lépe než ostatní. Pro případ, že bys potřeboval motivaci k tomu, aby ses přišel podívat.)

Je těžké říct, jestli jsem byl ve škole "populární" nebo ne. Nikdy jsem nebyl šikanován, ale také jsem neměl spoustu blízkých přátel. Zvláště po tom, co táta umřel a Harry se  vyoutovala a všechno – bylo to moc náročné. Řekl bych, že jsem byl ten kluk, se kterým každý rád obědval, ale který o sobě nikdy moc nemluvil. Vždycky jsem se na všechno dokázal dívat z té příjemné stránky, nehledě na to, jestli jsem to tak cítil nebo ne.

Dej se brzy dohromady. Nařízení doktora!

\- John


	44. Sobota 27. ledna

Milý Johne,

Tohle možná bude první "nařízení doktora", které milerád poslechnu. Je skvělé být "doma", svým způsobem, ale už jsem tu doopravdy dlouho nebydlel, takže už to není stejné. Je to můj dětský pokoj s mými věcmi z dětství, ale teď mám pocit, jako kdybych byl spíše na návštěvě svého dávného já, než že to jsou "moje" věci. Po většinu svých školských let jsem byl na internátu, takže "můj" pokoj byl jediné místo, kde jsem zůstával během léta a prázdnin. A někdy ani to ne, když jsme cestovali. Včera odpoledne jsem donutil jednu pečovatelku, aby mi sem přitáhla televizi, takže aspoň můžu koukat na tu mizernou televizi a předstírat, že se čas nevleče. (A ano, měl jsi pravdu. Hospodyně mých rodičů se na mě podezřele zadívala, když viděla stav mého ložního prádla po tom našem chatu. Myslím si, že si oba budeme namlouvat, že ten druhý nic neví o sexu nebo orgasmu, takže budeme mnohem šťastnější lidi.)

\- William


	45. Sobota 27. ledna, později večer

Milý Williame,

Jsem rád, že jsi našel kompromis. Mám obzvláště traumatickou zkušenost z doby, kdy mi bylo třináct nebo tak nějak a měl jsem první mokrý sen a mamka viděla to povlečení a trvala na "musíme si promluvit" rozhovoru. Od té doby jsem si začal prát sám. Víš, jak jsou tu věci, které od rodičů slyšet nechceš? No tak  polobarvité líčení jejich výběru ochrany mezi ně rozhodně patří.

Dneska na kliniku přišla jedna žena s popáleninami druhého stupně na ruce. Musel jsem na tebe myslet a na to, jak se uzdravuješ. Žádná infekce? Žádné nové zjizvení? Lepší se to?

Jak se blížíme k osobnímu setkání, hodně o tom přemýšlím, ale chci jen říct, že doufám, že si uvědomuješ, že mi na tvém vzhledu nezáleží. Předpokládám, že za tou neochotou sdílet fotky nebo mluvit se mnou přes telefon, je hlubší důvod, a chci, abys věděl, že je mi jedno, jestli máš nadváhu, nebo jestli šišláš, jestli máš jizvy, jestli nemáš rád své vlastní tělo, cokoliv. Také mám své jizvy, některé dokonce i viditelné, takže nejsem v pozici, abych si stěžoval na ty tvoje. Takže pokud něco z toho přispívá k tvé nervozitě, tak nemusí.

\- John


	46. Neděle 28. ledna

Milý Johne,

Víc detailů až přijde doktor, ale všechno je mnohem lepší, než jak to bylo původně. Pořád trochu růžový, ale většinou nic, čeho by sis všimnul, pokud bys nevěděl, kde hledat.

Jsem šťastlivec, když se moji rodiče nikdy nepokusili o "musíme si promluvit" rozhovor. Můj bratr mi dal  jeden  výtisk  Grayovy anatomie , kdy ž mi bylo sedm, a nechal mě, ať to zjistím sám. Moje rodina nevyniká v mluvení k sobě navzájem.

A taky... děkuji. Za pochopení, ohledně té věci s fotkami. Slibuju, že až se potkáme, tak ti všechno řeknu.

\- William


	47. Neděle 28. ledna, později večer

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Na začátku se rozhovor lehce dotkne i tématu domácího násilí, takže pokud s tím máte třeba nějaký problém, myslím, že přeskočení téhle kapitoly porozumění celkovému příběhu nijak neuškodí.

J: Williame?

J: Jsi tady?

W: Ano. Většinou nechávám okno chatu otevřené, když jsem teď vždycky v dosahu počítače.

J: Měl jsem hrozný den.

J: Přeju si, abys byl tady.

J: Rád bych teplé tělo, ke kterému bych se mohl večer přitulit.

W: Co se stalo?

J: Na kliniku přišlo jedno dítě s jas nými známkami  týrání

J: Samozřejmě ne řeklo , co se stalo . Jedno z těch "omylem jsem narazil do dveří a pak omylem spadnul ze schodů, a nakonec jsem se omylem opakovaně flákal cihlou do hlavy" případů.

J: Mohlo mu tak být deset nebo jedenáct. Bylo vidět, že se to už děje nějakou dobu. Možná celý život.

J: Můžeš se zeptat, můžeš vyzvídat a můžeš mít podezření, ale nakonec nemůžeš udělat vůbec nic, než to nahlásit a nechat ho jít domů s násilnickými rodiči a doufat, že mu ještě víc neublíží, dokud vyšetřování nezačne, jakkoliv dlouho to bude trvat.

W: Nech mě hádat. Nový pacient, který přechází z kliniky na kliniku, takže žádný doktor nezná celou historii chlapcových zranění.

J: Řekl bych, že to tak bude.

J: Už jsem takhle viděl strašně moc lidí. Spousta žen, které si myslí, že takhle vztahy fungují, děti, které nic jiného neznají.

J: Moji rodiče možná nebyli ti nejlepší rodiče, ale nás oba milovali. Měl bych jim to přičíst k dobru.

W: Moji jsou neustále zklamaní, když se můj bratr a já nechováme podle jejich představ, ale aspoň to znamená, že se starají. Aspoň tolik, nakolik jsou schopní.

J: Chybí mi moje sestra. Vím, že to zní hloupě, bydlí jen hodinu daleko, ale je to tak.

J: Nikdy jsme si nebyli opravdu blízko, ale pořád jsme byli sourozenci.

J: Alkohol převzal nadvládu nad jejím životem a já jsem byl nucen ustoupit.

J: Nemůžu jí v alkoholismu zabránit. Její žena (teď ex) to také nedokázala.

J: Chybí mi ten i ten malý kousek vztahu, co jsme měli.

W: Osamělý, Johne?

J: Odpal! ;-)

J: Ale ano, trochu.

J: Mám kámoše  Grega , který se opravdu hodně snaží se mnou počítat jako s kamarádem pro večery v hospodě a tak podobně.

J: On je ten, kdo mi dal možnost si zahrát fotbal s Yardem. :-)

J: Ale kromě něj už nemám moc přátel

J: Tak nějak jsem se stáhl do ústraní po tom, co spolubydlící spáchal sebevraždu, a v té době, kdy jsem se schovával, se všichni posunuli dál. 

J: Právě teď je můj život jen chození do práce a pak dřepění doma

J: A psaní si s tebou.

W: Právě teď ty poslední dvě mám taky.

W: I když v mém případě to je spíše "dřepět v domě mých rodičů a cítit se jako návštěva i když tady nejsou".

J: Můžeš dřepět v mém bytě se mnou. ;-)

J: Můžu ti slíbit stejné televizní pořady které možná už sleduješ

J: Plus umím být dobrý polštář.

J: Jen se chci přitulit k tobě na postel (nebo na pohovce, kdybych jednu měl) a jen chvíli nepřemýšlet.

W: Přeju si, abych mohl. Opravdu si to přeju.

W: Ačkoliv už to snad nebude dlouho trvat, dokud na tom nebudu natolik dobře, abych mohli jet do Londýna.

W: Pokud budu zítra označený za "do st zdravého " ,  mohli bychom se pokusit o první tváří v tvář rande  po tomhle víkendu?

W: Ani nevím kde a jaké setkání navrhnout, ale už nechci čekat déle.

J: Ano

J: Rozhodně ano.

J: Dej mi vědět kdy.

J: (Ve zprávách výše můžeš vidět, jaký mám vzrušující život. Není to, jakože bych měl plný rozvrh.)

J: V mém životě se už nic neděje.

W: Řeknu ti to v okamžiku, jak to budu vědět.

W: Budeš tu sedět se mnou? Tady?

W: Já vím, není to tak dobré, jak být schopný se dotýkat toho druhého, ale rád vím, že jsi tam.

J: Samozřejmě, že budu.

J: Budu tu tak dlouho, jak budeš chtít.

W: Děkuju.

W: Dobrou noc, Johne.

J: Dobrou noc.


	48. Pondělí 29. ledna

Milý Johne,

Byl jsem propuštěn! Doktor říkal, že jediné zjizvení budu mít na boku, které bylo poraněné ještě před popálením. Je to minimální a jsem si jistý, že budu schopný na to po většinu času nemyslet. Zbytek těla mě už vůbec nebolí (alespoň dokud jedu na paracetamolu). Měl bych být schopný se dostat do Londýna už zítra, čas záleží na tom, za jak dlouho se odtud dostanu.

Vyhovuje ti  středa večer? Nedokážu pořád dělat něco vyloženě fyzicky namáhavého, ale je mi to jedno. Chci tě vidět.  _ Potřebuju _ tě vidět. Řekl bych, že zítra, ale nevím, jak cestování na mé zdraví zapůsobí.

\- William


	49. Pondělí 29. ledna, později večer

Milý Williame,

To je skvělé! Středa je perfektní. Chci tě v tvé nejlepší formě pro náš první polibek. ;-) Večeře? Co bys rád?

\- John


	50. Úterý 30. ledna

Milý Johne,

Cokoliv. Naprosto cokoliv. Tebe.

\- William


	51. Úterý 30. ledna, večer

Milý Williame,

Obávám se, že budeš muset počkat, až budeme hotoví s večeří, abych získal tu správnou chuť. ;-)

Řekněme zítra v šest večer. Dva bloky od mého bytu je japonský  steakhouse .  Mikawa v  Essex  road . Musíš mi ale dát vědět, kdo jsi, jelikož jsi viděl mé fotky a já ty tvé ne.

Nemůžu uvěřit, že už jsi konečně tady.

\- John


	52. Úterý 30. ledna, později večer

Milý Johne,

Budu tam. 

\- William

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PS: Zítra mimo tuhle povídku, ale přesto v sérii přibude bonusová povídka/kapitola, tak ji nepromeškejte.


	53. Středa 31. ledna, pozdě večer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mezi touto a předchozí kapitolou se ještě nachází bonusová kapitola/povídka _Rande_ , která sice není součástí této povídky, ale najdete ji v Milý Johne sérii. Doporučuji ji nepromeškat. Čtenáři wendymarlowe se jí sice dočkali až později, ale i přesto skvěle dokresluje příběh Johna a Williama alias Sherlocka.

W: Johne

W: Vím, že si to zasloužím, ale můžu to vysvětlit

W: Nechám tohle okno otevřené, dokud se nevrátíš zpátky


	54. Pátek 2. února

Milý Johne,

Omlouvám se. To jsou ta slova, na která čekáš, že? Nelituju toho, co jsem udělal, ale vím, že ti to ublížilo, a to je to, čeho upřímně lituji. Prosím, nech mě to vysvětlit. Nezahazuj všechno, co jsme měli předtím, a všechno, co jsme spolu vytvořili, když jsem byl pryč. Zavoláš mi? Zkoušel jsem tvé staré číslo – to, které jsi mi dal v prosinci – ale mé zprávy nebyly doručeny.

\-  Sherlock


	55. Pátek 2. února, později večer

W: Johne

W: Prosím

W: Nelhal jsem ti

W: Řekl jsem, co jsem musel, když jsem skočil, ale všechno potom... nikdy, ani jednou, jsem ti nezalhal

W: Znamenáš pro mě až příliš moc na to, abych tě nechal to všechno ve vzteku zahodit

W: Nech mě to vysvětlit, prosím


	56. Sobota 3. února

Milý Johne,

Zprávy stále zůstávají nepřečtené a nemůžu se ti dovolat, takže předpokládám, že to znamená, že jsi raději zablokoval neznámá čísla, než abys musel mluvit se mnou. Mé emaily jsou odmítnuté. Účet sis nechal, ale vidím, že jsi změnil informace, že hledáš ženu místo toho, že jsi bisexuální. Je to kvůli tomuhle? Kvůli nám? Prosím, nech mě to vysvětlit.

Johne, to všechno jsem udělal, protože jsem musel. Jistě víš, že bych tě nikdy neopustil, kdybych měl jinou možnost!  Moriarty potřeboval, abych skočil, abych selhal, a navzdory  mým snahám nemít srdce , prokouknul mé lži dříve než já. Věděl, co k tobě cítím. Postaral by se o to, abys umřel, kdybych to neudělal. Ty a  Lestrade s Paní Hudsonovou. Kdybych ale ztratil je, byl bych zdrcený, ale kdybych ztratil tebe, umřel bych. Takto jsem alespoň měl šanci na návrat zpět.

Využil jsem  Mycroftových zdrojů a kontaktů abych mohl kousek po kousku rozložit  Moriartyho impérium. Stále jsem z různých koutů světa na tebe dával pozor, jak nejlépe jsem mohl, ale nikdy jsem úplně nechápal, co ztráta mě pro tebe znamenala, dokud se  Mycroft nezmínil, že tě  Lestrade dotlačil k seznamce. Johne, nemohl jsem si pomoci,  _ musel _ jsem z tvých vlastních rtů (nebo klávesnice v tomto případě) slyšet, že jsi v pořádku. To podvádění bylo nutné, ale nenáviděl jsem každičkou vteřinu, kdy jsem ti nemohl říct, jak jsem se doopravdy cítil. Zvláště po tom, co jsem zjistil, že jsem zřejmě ten největší idiot v Londýně, protože jsem tě mohl mít a místo toho jsem odešel.

Chci tě znovu vidět. Ty jsi ten, za koho jsem bojoval. Klidně tě nechám, abys mě zase praštil, stokrát nebo i tisíckrát, pokud to bude znamenat, že mě necháš se ti omluvit osobně.

Prosím, Johne.

\-  Sherlock


	57. Neděle 4. února, brzy ráno

Sherlocku, 

Předpokládám, že očekáváš, že ti prostě odpustím, je to tak? Netřeba si dělat starosti, Johne, jen jsem si dělal legraci, jsi tak moc důvěřivý, pojďme na večeři. Jen kouzelný trik, podívejme se, jak se ten malý muž hroutí, jelikož není dost chytrý na to, aby to viděl. A ano, ta legrace! Vysmívejme se mu, škádleme ho tím, co nemůže mít, nechme si ho vylít srdce cizinci. A pak překvapení! Jsem zpět! No nebylo to chytré? 

Běž do prdele, Sherlocku. Změnil jsem svůj profil zpět na "heterosexuální", protože se zdá, že jediní dva muži, ke kterým jsem byl sexuálně přitahovaný, jsou ten jeden a samý muž, kterého už nikdy nechci vidět. Nejsem připravený hledat někoho jiného. Řekl bych, že jsem svým způsobem věděl, že jsi to ty. Zanechával jsi za sebou všechny ty stopy, jen já jsem nebyl schopný si to dát dohromady, protože jsem věděl, že je to nemožné. Byl jsi mrtvý. 

Gratuluju, jsi naživu, skvělá práce! A teď mě kurva nech na pokoji. 

\- John 


	58. Pondělí 5. února

Milý Johne,

Hned po mém pohřbu jsi přišel k mému hrobu a mluvil jsi ke mně. Požádal jsi mě ještě o jeden zázrak: "Nebuď mrtvý."

A já tě chci požádat o to samé – jen jeden zázrak. Odpusť mi, Johne. Odpusť mi, i když si to nezasloužím, ještě jednou, stejně jako jsi mi odpustil už mnohokrát předtím. Odpustil jsi mi, že jsem tě nechával za sebou (fyzicky na místech činu i duševně při případech), všechno, co jsem prováděl v bytě, že jsem byl sebestředný, neomalený a naprostý kretén, a přese všechno jsi zůstával po mém boku.

Jen jeden zázrak, Johne, prosím.

\-  Sherlock


	59. Úterý 6. února

Sherlocku, 

Proč? Proč bych ti měl věřit? Znám tě moc dobře na to, abych mohl očekávat, že se změníš. Najednou to ale vypadá, že jsem tě nikdy doopravdy neznal. 

\- John 


	60. Úterý 6. února, později večer

Milý Johne,

Zde je mé vyznání: Jsem do tebe divoce a naprosto nelogicky zamilovaný. To se nikdy nezměnilo a nikdy nezmění. Jsem stále ten stejný muž, ale už se nadále nechci schovávat před emocemi.

Prosím, Johne.

\- William Sherlock Scott Holmes


	61. Středa 7. února

221B . Zítra, osm večer. Nenuť mě toho litovat.

\- John


	62. Čtvrtek 8. ledna, půl osmé večer

Milý Johne, 

Právě odcházím od Mycrofta. A... děkuju. I když mi nemůžeš odpustit, děkuji ti alespoň za možnost tě ještě jednou vidět. 

\- Sherlock 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Co se nakonec ten večer stalo, naleznete v povídce _Omluva_ , která je součástí _Milý Johne_ série.


	63. Pátek 9. února, brzy ráno

Milý Johne,  

Je nám opravdu líto, že opouštíte Datr, ty nejlepší online seznamovací služby v UK. 

Doufáme, že jste byl úspěšný v hledání svého partnera. Pokud ano, gratulujeme! Pokud ne, vězte, že můžete svůj účet obnovit předtím, než bude 5. května tohoto roku nenávratně smazán. 

Buďte si jist, že Váš účet automaticky obnoven nebude. Jakmile jednou Váš účet 5. května propadne, už nebudete moci nadále využívat našich služeb. Vaše registrační informace (přihlašovací jméno, heslo a emailová adresa) budou ale uloženy v našich záznamech po dobu jednoho roku. Pokud se rozhodnete se vrátit a obnovit členství, budeme schopni Vás přihlásit přes Vaše již existující přihlašovací údaje. Všechno, co musíte udělat, je se přihlásit. 

Nezapomeňte se zase někdy vrátit. Stále vylepšujeme naši aplikaci, přidáváme další prvky a funkce, abychom Vám usnadnili hledání lásky Vašeho života. Vaše emaily nám budou chybět. 

Děkujeme za využití našich služeb, 

Zákaznický tým Datru 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tak a je konec. Ještě ne definitivní, jelikož je třeba ještě dokončit doplňující povídku Omluva.  
> Samozřejmě, že závěrem ještě jednou musím poděkovat kraťule, která se mnou má obrovskou trpělivost a bez níž by tenhle překlad světlo světa nespatřil.  
> Tohle mě, musím říct, bavilo a doufám, že to bavilo i vás. Budu ráda, pokud se v komentářích podělíte o svůj názor, celkový dojem z povídky, či nějaké poznámky k překladu, pokud je máte.  
> A snad na viděnou u nějakého dalšího překladu nebo u nějakého vašeho díla, pokud také píšete nebo překládáte.


End file.
